Blue Sky
by styds
Summary: A la suite de la saison 3 / Clarke deviens mère du jour au lendemain, elle doit à présent s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Heureusement que ses amis sont là pour elle... Et spécialement Bellamy Blake. (Je suis vraiment une bille profonde pour pondre un résumé, désolée!)
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction Bellarke... Je débute alors j'espère que ce seras pas trop mal... Bonne lecture aux courageux !**_

 _ **PS : L'histoire commence environ 2/3 mois après la saison 3 mais ne prend pas en compte les menaces d'ALIE pour la saison 4...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Clarke se réveilla dans la nuit, le front en sueur et d'horribles crampes à l'estomac. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, comme chaque nuit. La journée, elle pensait sincèrement aller mieux. Elle ne se torturait plus chaque seconde à repenser à tous les actes horribles qu'elle avait commis pour protéger son peuple. Elle s'était même remise à rire. Mais la nuit, c'était une autre histoire. Son cerveau lui balançait constamment des images atroces à chaque fois qu'elle dormait. Les morts la hanté. Elle ne cauchemardait que de souffrance, de douleur et de haine. Elle ignorait si cela pourrait s'arrêter un jour.

Cependant, cette nuit là, elle sentait que son réveil précipité n'était pas du aux foutus cauchemars créés par son cerveau mais par la douleur en elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que ses intestins étaient entrain de se tordre entre eux, lui provoquant des vagues de douleurs qui s'intensifiaient de minute en minute.

Clarke alluma la lumière de sa cabine et se releva doucement. La douleur commençait à se dissiper petit à petit. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement et s'allongea de nouveau dans ses draps à présent trempés de sueur. Elle n'avait pas la force de bouger pour les changer. Elle s'apprêta à refermer les yeux quand à nouveau, cette horrible sensation resurgis. Cette fois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri, qu'elle réussis temps bien que mal à étouffer en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller.

C'était peut-être son heure ? Elle allait mourir cette nuit, seule dans sa cabine.

Elle essaya d'inspirer profondément, dans l'espoir que ça change quelque chose, ses deux mains cramponnaient sur son estomac douloureux. Rien n'y faisait. La douleur était de plus en plus forte. Tellement forte qu'elle se retrouva finalement incapable de faire moindre mouvement, comme paralysée.

Elle se mit à crier de douleur, encore et encore, incapable de se contenir cette fois-ci.

 _Cette fois c'est bon, c'est la fin._

D'un seul coup, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant entrer sa mère en compagnie d'Octavia.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda désespérément sa mère.

Abby venait d'asseoir sa fille contre elle, faisant tout en son possible pour la rassurer. Octavia s'était, elle, précipitait vers la petite salle de bain de Clarke et lui ramena un bout de tissu trempait d'eau qu'elle déposa sur le front de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas maman, annonça Clarke désespérée. C'est mon ventre, je crois que je vais mourir...

Abby essayait de garder au maximum son sang froid mais c'était tellement plus difficile lorsque c'était son enfant qui souffrait. Elle releva le t-shirt de Clarke et appuya sur le ventre de cette dernière : il était dur comme du béton. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait voulu l'empoissonner ? Après tout, certains clans n'appréciés guère que leur peuple soit devenu le 13 ème clan, et Clarke était la proie la plus logique à attaquer.

\- Ok, Octavia, aide-moi à l'emmener à mon cabinet...

Les deux femmes attrapèrent toutes les deux Clarke, qu'elles calèrent temps bien que mal sur leurs épaules. En la relevant, Octavia remarqua une énorme tâche, comme de l'eau, au niveau du bas de pyjama de Clarke.

* * *

Jackson venait d'entrer en urgence, le visage à moitié endormit. Abby essayait de calmer sa fille qu'elle avait installée sur la table d'auscultation. Elle était entrain de l'examiner dans les moindres recoins, et Jackson l'assistait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Octavia elle, se contentait de tenir la main de Clarke qui pleurait de douleur.

Abby ne voyait plus qu'une solution. Elle venait d'écarter presque toute les hypothèses, balayant celle qu'elle pensait au fond de son esprit parce que " _non ce ne pouvait vraiment pas être possible_ ". Mais elle savait qu'elle était un bon docteur, qui trouvait toujours les bons diagnostiques. Elle souhaitait se tromper de toute son âme, mais très franchement, repousser cette vérité n'aiderait pas Clarke. Elle devait arrêter de tourner autour du pot.

Alors, doucement, elle retira le bas de pyjama de sa fille, puis sa petite culotte.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hurla Clarke. STOP !

Abby coupa sa respiration quand elle découvrit le haut d'un petit crâne, avec même quelques petits cheveux, qui dépassait de l'entre jambe de sa fille.

Elle avait raison.

\- Clarke, ne panique pas, dit-elle le plus calmement possible. Mais tu es entrain d'accoucher... Il faut -

\- Non, c'est pas possible, pleura Clarke de douleur.

Clarke hochait négativement la tête, en resserrant ses jambes. Sa mère avait tord. Elle ne pouvait pas accoucher puisqu'elle n'était même pas enceinte.

Jackson emmena des couvertures propres et de l'eau tandis qu'Octavia tenait toujours la main de Clarke, le visage paniquée. Octavia avait changé depuis qu'elle avait tué Pike, elle était sombre, froide, absente. Durant un bref instant, l'ancienne Octavia, celle qui pouvait avoir peur et ressentir des émotions était à nouveau là, entrain de tenir son amie pour la réconforter.

\- Clarke, pousse maintenant, dit Abby en encourageant sa fille.

Clarke serrait les dents, se retenant de toutes ses forces de pousser alors que son corps la suppliait de le faire.

\- C'est pas possible maman... Non, répétait-elle en boucle.

Abby quitta son poste pour se mettre prêt de sa fille un instant. Elle embrassa son front et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, du moins, le réconfortant possible dans ce genre de circonstance.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, on va gérer ça...

La suite se déroula en un battement de cil. Clarke se mit finalement à pousser, incapable de penser à autre chose que la douleur, et plusieurs minutes plus tard, Abby sortit un minuscule bébé rose du corps de sa fille. Le nouveau-né se mit à pousser un cri strident lorsque ses poumons se remplirent d'air pour la première fois. Jackson coupa le cordon, et Abby maintenu fermement le bébé contre elle pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa fille.

\- C'est une belle petite fille, Clarke, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu veux la prendre ?

Clarke secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait tourné la tête depuis qu'elle avait vaguement remarqué sa mère tenir une minuscule petite chose rose dans ses bras.

Abby resta stoïque un instant, avant de finalement remettre le bébé à Jackson qui s'éloigna lui faire passer un contrôle de santé.

La suite fut alors très floue pour Clarke. Elle entendit vaguement sa mère commencer à parler de sortir le placenta avant que sa vision devienne trouble et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, il faisait à présent jour dehors. Elle ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque sa mère, le t-shirt à moitié tâché d'une texture bizarre endormis sur une chaise prêt d'elle.

Dès que Clarke réalisa ce qui lui était arrivée durant la nuit elle referma brusquement les yeux. Non. Elle avait rêvé. Elle n'avait jamais été enceinte de toute sa vie de toute façon... Le fait qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie d'Arkadia, et qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps venait de se faire tabasser n'était qu'une coïncidence. Pas de grossesse, pas d'accouchement, pas de bébé : Aussi simple que cela.

\- Comment tu te sent, demanda doucement Abby en passant une main affective dans les cheveux de sa fille.

Evidemment qu'Abigail Griffin savait exactement quand sa fille faisait semblant de dormir. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon.

Clarke inspira un grand coup, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

\- Je vais bien.

Abby s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs cas de déni de grossesse sur l'arche, notamment provoqué à cause de cette loi sur l'enfant unique. Généralement, les femmes niaient à mort être les mères des enfants. Elles ne pouvaient pas être mère si elles n'avaient pas été enceintes. Abby comprenait. Il fallait que l'idée germe dans le cerveau de sa fille.

Mais en temps que docteur, elle savait aussi que les premières heures d'un bébé étaient cruciales dans la création du lien mère-enfant. Et elle voulait que sa fille et sa petite fille puissent partir du bon pied.

\- Tu voudrait la voir ?

Clarke se retourna pour faire dos à sa mère. Elle avait l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Elle qui était déjà loin d'avoir la vie la plus facile au monde.

\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, je veux dormir.

Abby soupira et préféra quitter la pièce. Elle ne remarqua pas les larmes de Clarke qui dévalaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accouchement de Clarke. Abby n'avait fait aucune annonce officielle concernant le nouveau membre d'Arkadia, mais le bruit courait déjà qu'un bébé vivait à présent dans le camp. Parce que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Abby ne pouvait cacher les pleures de sa petite-fille, et elle avait dû demander de l'aide pour créer un berceau et confectionner des vêtements pour le bébé. Elle avait aussi dû envoyer Octavia réclamer du lait maternelle à une jeune mère natif, Clarke refusant toujours tout contact avec l'enfant.

D'ailleurs, Abby s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Clarke venait de passer deux journées enfermées dans sa cabine, à dormir. Elle n'était même pas sortit manger et elle envoyait paître sa mère dès qu'elle tentait de communiquer avec elle. Abby comprenait que c'était dure pour elle. Mais elle devait se réveiller, elle allait devoir prendre une décision au sujet du bébé.

\- Abby ?

Abby sortit brusquement de ses pensées pour faire face à Octavia qui revenait du village natif.

\- J'ai parlé à Lya. Elle m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle acceptait de nous donner du lait. Je pense qu'avec ce que j'ai ramenais nous allons pouvoir tenir une autre journée, maximum. Clarke va devoir coopérer.

Abby hocha simplement la tête, et offrit un sourire à Octavia en signe de remerciement avant d'attraper la gourde qui se trouvait dans le sac de la jeune fille.

Ils avaient commencés à s'adapter à vivre sur Terre. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucun bébé. Ce qui était logique puisque les 100 étaient sur Terre depuis presque neuf mois maintenant tandis que le reste de la population un petit peu moins, avec les implants contraceptifs qui marchait vraiment bien (sauf pour Clarke apparemment) et tout les événements qui leurs été tombés dessus, se reproduire n'avait été une priorité pour personne. Personne n'avait donc pensé à créer du lait infantile en cas de problème.

Il allait donc falloir que Clarke assume ses responsabilités. Pour la survie du bébé.

Abby se mit donc à marcher d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la cabine de sa fille et toqua trois coups secs à la porte. Sans grande surprise, Clarke ne répondit pas. Sa mère eu la politesse d'attendre quelques minutes avant de bouillonner intérieurement et de se décider à entrer quand même.

Clarke était allongée dans son lit, sa cabine plongeait dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle remarqua sa mère elle se releva brusquement.

\- Maman, je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer !

Abby n'écouta pas les protestations de sa fille, et s'installa sur le bord de son lit. Elles se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Abby attendait que sa fille dise quelques choses, n'importe quoi. Elle devait se confier, si elle voulait se libérer et accepter cette réalité qui lui tombé d'un seul coup dessus.

Mais si Clarke avait bien hérité d'une caractéristique de sa mère, c'était bien sa ténacité. Elle devenait même plus forte qu'Abby à ce jeux-là. A cet instant précis, Abby savait que sa fille ne craquerait pas. Elle allait pouvoir rester dans cette même position des jours entiers. Seulement, Abby n'avait pas le temps... Le bébé n'avait pas le temps.

Elle sortit donc la gourde de lait qu'elle jeta sur les genoux de Clarke.

\- C'est du lait maternelle. Pour l'enfant que tu as mise au monde. A partir de demain, elle mourras de faim si tu ne t'en inquiète pas.

Clarke détourna son regard vers le hublot. Il pleuvait dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille, lâcha Clarke.

Oui, apparemment, ce bébé était sortit d'elle, pourtant il ne pouvait pas être réel, ce n'était pas un vrai bébé, encore moins son enfant à elle, elle n'était la mère de personne.

Abby soupira.

\- Clarke, je sais que ça doit être dur à digérer, vraiment. Mais je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi, qui fait passer le bien de son peuple avant le sien, ne tend même pas la main à sa propre chaire... Elle va mourir Clarke, je ne pourrais rien y faire.

* * *

Depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied sur la Terre, Clarke avait eu une vie difficile. Elle avait essayé d'être la plus forte possible pour tout le monde, de toujours se sacrifier pour le bien des autres. Mais aujourd'hui elle était faible, autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien. Elle ne pouvait même plus réfléchir correctement.

Son monde venait de prendre un tout nouveau tournant, encore plus inattendu que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle essayait de comprendre, d'ailleurs, au fond, elle revoyait les scènes se jouer devant elle : sa nuit avec Finn huit mois plus tôt, son implant qui avait surement dû cesser de fonctionner à l'atterrissage (ou même avant elle n'avait aucune preuve) pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas... Son corps refusant les signes, son cerveau n'étant pas prêt à affronter la réalité. Cette petite personne qui malgré tout, c'était développée discrètement à l'intérieur d'elle.

Mais même avec tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à accepter. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'était pas une maman.

Il faisait maintenant nuit dehors. Clarke n'entendait à présent plus les allées-retours incessants dans les couloirs. Et elle avait terriblement faim. Les pommes qu'Octavia avait glissé discrètement dans sa cabine durant les deux derniers jours n'apaisaient pas son estomac.

Elle se décida donc à enfiler un pantalon et une veste puis posa enfin un pied à terre. Le premier qui la mènerait plus loin que le chemin toilette-lit. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, en prenant soin d'éviter les personnes qui traînaient encore à cette heure-ci. Dans la cuisine, les cuisiniers étaient partit se coucher en laissant tout en plant. Une chance pour Clarke. Elle réussis à trouver une grande marmite avec un fond de soupe à l'intérieur. Elle se lava une cuillère et un bol, où elle y versa la soupe. Il y avait tellement peu de légume à l'intérieur que Clarke ne sentait presque que le goût de l'eau.

Une fois sa soupe terminée, elle piqua une galette de blé dans la panière avant de partir regagner sa cabine.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou de quitter les murs de sa cabine. Elle choisis donc de faire un petit détours avant de regagner son lit. Au bout d'un couloir, deux garçons jouaient aux cartes en riant.

En faisant un détour, la tête vide, juste ses pieds qui la portés à travers les couloirs, elle sortit d'un seul coup de sa bulle quand elle remarqua qu'elle allait passer devant l'infirmerie.

Merde.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Sa mère vivait dans la cabine juste à coté de l'infirmerie, question pratique. Et Clarke n'avait pas spécialement envie de tomber sur elle.

Mais bon, Clarke ne pouvait pas être aussi malchanceuse au point de la croiser, à cette heure-ci, non ? Elle décida donc de continuer son chemin, en prenant quand même soins de toiser les murs, juste au cas ou...

Et puis, elle entendit des pleures...

Sans nul doute ceux d'un nouveau-né. Sa respiration se bloqua. _Merde. Merde. Merde._ Elle commençait à manquer d'air, il fallait qu'elle face demi-tour et qu'elle parte en courant se réfugier dans son lit. Pourtant, ses foutus pieds refusaient de lui obéir. Elle voulait partir mais son corps restait lui sans bouger, presque en face de l'infirmerie.

Clarke commença à pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle avait réussis à ignorer ce bébé depuis sa naissance, c'était plutôt facile puisqu'elle n'avait eu aucun contacte avec lui. Mais à présent, il y avait ces cris, persistants. Ce bébé avait réellement besoin de quelqu'un.

Et putain plus elle l'entendait plus elle était persuadée que le bruit ne venait pas de la cabine de sa mère mais directement de l'infirmerie.

Sa mère avait-elle osé laisser le bébé seul dans l'infirmerie ?

Elle resta longtemps sans rien faire. Elle entendait les pleures, elle croyait même entendre la voix de sa mère lui répéter que le bébé allait mourir.

 _Elle va mourir Clarke, je ne pourrais rien y faire._

 _Elle. Va. Mourir._

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'était qu'à deux pas de ce bébé. A deux pas de venir le sauver.

D'un seul coup, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Elle entra doucement, en prenant soin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'auscultation, pas même le bébé. Clarke s'avança lentement jusqu'à la pièce à l'arrière de la salle d'auscultation, là où sa mère rangeait le matériel médical et les médicaments.

Il y avait bien un berceau, un petit berceau en bois, avec une fine couverture en laine qui dépassait.

C'était officielle : sa mère était soit inconsciente soit folle. Comment pouvez elle laisser un nouveau-né de deux jours seul dans une cabine, ouverte à tous en plus ? Oui, Clarke avait remarquait que l'interphone qui communiquait jusqu'à la cabine de sa mère était branché, mais alors pourquoi n'accourait-elle pas s'occuper du bébé ? Il pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes (minimum) bon sang !

Clarke désactiva alors l'interphone. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de croiser sa mère, elle préférait qu'elle croit que le bébé s'était calmé seul.

Après ça, elle inspira un grand coup. Elle y était. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Elle allait devoir rencontrer cet être qui s'était logé en elle à son insu pendant presque neuf mois. Elle avança doucement sa tête et vit finalement le nouveau-né.

Ce bébé. Une fille. Apparemment la sienne.

Elle pleurait à plein poumon, ses minuscules poings serraient. Elle avait des yeux bleus... Oh Clarke savait bien que les yeux des bébés changeaient avec le temps, mais elle était presque sur qu'elle les garderais. Elle allait avoir ses yeux.

Elle était tellement minuscule, avec des belles lèvres et un si petit nez. Clarke la trouvait très belle. A lui en couper le souffle.

Finalement, du plus doucement possible, Clarke tendit ses bras qu'elle glissa à l'arrière du bébé pour la ramener délicatement contre elle.

A sa grande surprise, elle eu l'impression d'être apaisée. Avoir ce bébé contre elle, sentir sa chaleur, c'était comme une routine, comme si elle avait déjà connue cette sensation. Cette part d'elle qui lui avait manqué depuis deux jours était enfin réunis avec son corps.

Clarke sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Les émotions qu'elle ressentait étés trop forte pour qu'elle arrive à mettre des mots dessus.

\- Chut, arrête de pleurer, je suis là, chuchota t'elle.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise prêt du berceau et berça maladroitement le bébé qui bizarrement, se calma peu à peu.

Elle n'avait cessé de penser pendant deux jours, à cette enfant, à son rôle, à son existence. Voila qu'elle était contre elle à présent et son cerveau ne fonctionné plus. C'était juste elle et ce bébé, seules au Monde.

Clarke respira lentement. Le bébé ne pleurait plus. Elle calait sa tête un peu plus contre la poitrine de celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Instinctivement, Clarke sortit son sein de son t-shirt et le nouveau-né se dirigea vers son son mamelon pour boire.

C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, mais bizarrement, Clarke n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir en courant se rouler en boule dans son lit. Une partie d'elle se sentait même en paix. Et puis, ce lait était mieux dans le ventre de ce bébé plutôt que celui qu'elle avait du verser dans les toilettes quelques heures plus tôt (et ça lui avait fait un mal de chien).

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le bébé lâcha le mamelon de Clarke pour reposer sa tête un peu plus haut contre son sein. Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent de plus en plus. C'était adorable de voir un si petit bébé essayer de lutter contre le sommeil.

Clarke resta un long moment comme ça, le bébé contre elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à part l'observer : sa petite peau rose encore fripée, ses joues bien rondes malgré les circonstances, son tout petit nez et ses mains plus qu'adorables, sans parler des minuscules petits cheveux sur le haut de son crâne.

La jeune femme fut tentée un instant de la reposer dans son berceau et de retourner dans sa cabine. Mais chaque seconde de plus passé à la regarder l'empêché de la laisser seule à nouveau. Doucement, elle se releva et retourna à sa cabine, avec le bébé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa le bébé sur son lit, entre le mur et elle. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas au gout du tout petit être qui ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour se mettre à brailler. Clarke s'allongea alors sur le dos, et plaça le bébé sur son ventre. Là, les pleures se réduisirent à nouveau.

\- Chut, ne pleure pas s'il te plait.

Clarke marqua une courte pause, en caressant doucement le dos du bébé pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne t'en fait pas... Maman est là maintenant.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, le bébé - sa fille putain ! - dormait paisiblement sur elle. Abby était assise sur une chaise, à observer sa fille et sa nouvelle petite-fille.

\- Tu le savait, que j'irais la voir, demanda Clarke à mi-voix.

\- Peut-être, répondit vaguement Abby.

Evidemment qu'Abby n'aurait jamais laissée un bébé seul, encore moins, ce bébé là. Clarke n'aurait même pas du avoir de doute.

\- J'ai peur maman.

Abby offrit un sourire à sa fille, avant de s'avancer pour déposer un bisou sur son front.

\- Je sais chérie. Mais tout tes amis seront là pour t'aider, et surtout, moi je serais là.

Clarke sentit sa fille bouger légèrement contre elle. Ouais, elle allait y arriver, pour sa fille, elle essayerait de le faire.

* * *

Clarke passa les trois jours suivants en tête à tête avec sa fille. C'était toujours très dure pour elle de réaliser qu'elle avait maintenant un enfant à la charge, mais elle trouvait sa fille plutôt géniale pour un bébé de moins d'une semaine. Bien qu'elle passe son temps à dormir, faire ses besoins et réclamer à manger, Clarke la trouvée parfaite.

Octavia et Jackson n'avait toujours pas vendu la mèche, et Abby apportait à Clarke à manger. La nouvelle maman n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de sortir de sa chambre. Au fond, elle avait une vraie excuse, elle était épuisée ! Sa fille ne faisait pas ses nuits et elle était seule à s'occuper d'elle alors qu'elle venait à peine de l'expulser de son vagin (et putain, elle en souffrais encore!).

Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement, ses amis avaient déjà demandé des nouvelles d'elle. Clarke était presque certaine que dans peu de temps, certains n'allaient plus se contenter des réponses approximatives d'Abby et venir vérifier par eux-même.

\- Donne-moi la petite, ordonna Abby

Clarke hocha négativement la tête. Après le temps du déni, était venu celui de la culpabilité, elle s'en voulait d'avoir renié sa fille, et d'avoir inconsciemment nié sa présence pendant presque neuf mois. Durant cette période elle avait bu, s'était battu un nombre incalculable de fois, s'était même faite empoisonner, torturer et bâillonner (sans parler de la puce qu'elle s'était injectée, des transfusions sanguine avec Ontari et des nombreuses convulsions qui en avaient suivit). Sa fille était déjà une dure à cuire. Mais Clarke aurait pu mieux la protéger. C'était son devoir et elle avait échouée, elle ne voulait plus échouer avec sa fille à présent.

\- Non. Je peux la gérer maman.

\- Clarke, tu doit sortir, tes amis demandent de tes nouvelles. Ils s'inquiètent. Je crois que Bellamy va bientôt venir te rendre visite d'ailleurs... Il a peur que ce soit plus grave que la grippe très contagieuse que je leur ait dit que tu avait.

Clarke inspire un grand coup. Elle aime sa fille. Elle aime ses amis. Mais elle ne sait pas du tout comment annoncer l'arriver soudaine de sa fille... Elle a même peur de leurs réactions.

 _Clarke Griffin, commandante de la mort et mère d'une petite fille dont elle a tué le père de ses propres mains._

\- Donne-moi ta fille. Et au passage, pense à lui trouver un prénom.

Clarke soupira avant de donner sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras à sa mère.

\- Je serais de retour dans 30 minutes, maximum, précisa Clarke.

En arrivant au réfectoire, tout les amis de Clarke étaient attablés entrain de manger.

\- Clarke, s'exclama Monty en voyant son amie.

Clarke lui sourit et se glissa entre Raven et Harper. Nathan lui passa une assiette avec de la purée et un morceau de viande, probablement du sanglier.

\- Tu vas mieux, demanda Bellamy inquiet.

Clarke hocha simplement la tête en signe de réponse, et l'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Les chances qu'il croit Clarke étaient très minimes (voir inexistante), mais la jeune femme n'avait pas la force de faire mieux. Elle avait l'impression de leur mentir en n'avouant pas l'existence de sa fille.

Elle se contenta alors de manger (et elle n'avait pas mangé autant depuis 5 jours) en écoutant les discutions insouciantes de ses amis.

Monty raconta ses dernières mésaventure et tous se mirent à rire, pendant que Clarke engloutissait sa purée. Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que Clarke décide qu'elle venait de passer suffisamment de temps loin de sa fille. Elle s'apprêtât à se lever lorsque la conversation se mit à prendre une tournure qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer.

\- Alors d'après mes infos, je crois que c'est la fille Gordan la mère du bébé, c'était une vraie allumeuse sur l'Arche et bizarrement depuis qu'elle est sur Terre elle passe ses journées enfermées dans sa piaule, annonça Bryan.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Bryan, elle vivait dans la même station que moi... Et croyait moi, elle s'est réellement tapé tout le monde, ajouta Monty.

Harper donna un gros coup de coude dans l'épaule de son petit-ami. Monty lui murmura alors quelque chose à l'oreille et Harper se mit à rougir.

Clarke se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Devait-elle leur annoncer maintenant ou laisser tout le monde penser que c'était cette pauvre jeune fille ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Octavia qui avait l'air elle aussi gênée de cacher des choses à ses amis, à moins que ce soit simplement sa nouvelle expression faciale (Clarke allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose pour elle).

\- Je dois y aller, dit brusquement Clarke.

En se relevant son genoux cogna la table et un verre d'eau tomba, faisant dégouliner l'eau le long de la table.

\- Merde, Clarke ! s'exclama Jasper.

Clarke murmura quelques mots d'excuse avant de partir.

* * *

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Abby était entrain de gazouiller devant la fille de Clarke. Elle avait enveloppé le bébé dans une couverture en peau d'animal qu'elle avait sûrement du trouver chez Niylah.

\- Elle va parfaitement bien Clarke, annonça Abby.

Clarke sentit un poids s'éloigner de sa poitrine. Elle comprenait à présent sa mère qui avait passé sa vie à s'inquiéter de ses moindres petits bobos. Elle reprit sa fille et parsema son visage de baiser.

\- Tu n'es pas le bébé de la fille Gordan, hein ?

Elle remercia sa mère et décida de retourner à sa cabine. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, priant pour ne croiser personne. Seulement, lorsqu'elle tourna dans le dernier couloir qui menait à sa cabine, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bellamy.

L'homme se tenait devant la porte de la cabine de Clarke, les bras croisés, comme si il l'attendait. C'était sûrement le cas.

Clarke resta planté bêtement devant lui. Son bébé toujours bien serré dans ses bras.

Elle était foutu.

\- Hey, Be -

\- Tu as eu une envie de découvrir le premier bébé d'Arkadia, le coupa Bellamy un sourcil relevait.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas une question. Pas avec ce ton accusateur.

\- A ton avis ?

Sa voix était faible. Elle se sentait fragile. Elle avait vécu des épreuves plus que difficile dans sa vie pourtant ce que pourrait penser Bellamy d'elle était encore plus intimidant que tout le reste. Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Holly Gordan soit la mère de ce bébé... En revanche, toi oui.

\- Entre cinq minutes, tu veux, demanda Clarke en guise de réponse.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et plaça sa fille dans le berceau. Bellamy se tenait devant la porte qu'il avait refermé derrière lui. Clarke lui aurait bien proposé de s'asseoir mais elle connaissait trop bien le garçon pour savoir qu'il refuserait.

Il fixait le bébé dans le berceau, un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage. Clarke ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'il devait digérer un peu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu était enceinte, demanda t'il amèrement. Comme tu as fait pour le cacher pour...

\- Je ne le savais pas, Bellamy. Je te l'assure, c'est autant une surprise pour toi que pour moi.

Bellamy resta stoïque un moment, avant de s'installer à l'autre extrémité du lit de Clarke.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as évité depuis sa naissance j'aurais pu être là pour toi... Tu sait...

Clarke s'avança lentement vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, elle lui pris les mains comme pour le réconforter.

Elle venait de devenir mère du jour au lendemain et voila que c'était qu'elle qui devait soutenir Bellamy.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai été déboussolée, j'espère que tu me comprends mais...

Elle sentit à son tour les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Sauf qu'à la différence de Bellamy, elle ne réussit pas à les retenir.

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Pleurer parce que depuis cinq jours elle avait ressentit pleins d'émotions qu'elle n'avait jamais osé extérioriser. Pleurer parce que Bellamy était la seule personne envers qui elle acceptait de baisser sa garde et montrer sa faiblesse. Il était son partenaire, après tout.

Doucement, elle sentit les bras musclés de l'homme enrouler ses épaules, et ses mains caresser affectivement son dos. Clarke continua à pleurer. Elle pouvait se le permettre, enfin...

\- Tu vas être une super maman, et à chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'aide, je serais tout prêt de toi.

Clarke renifla bruyamment et sourit. Elle savait que ce qui sortait de la bouche de Bellamy n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle embrassa la joue chaude de son ami en signe de remerciement. Pour la première fois depuis cinq jours, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait réellement s'en sortir.

* * *

Après que ses amis (et pratiquement tout Arkadia) aient appris que l'enfant était celui de Clarke, ses amis s'étaient tous réunis pour organiser une réunion d'urgence : trouver un prénom au bébé.

Bébé c'était mignon mais il fallait lui trouver une nouvelle appellation.

Alors, lorsque Clarke sortit ce soir là, se poser prêt du lac avec sa fille, elle dépliât pour la première fois le bout de papier où ses amis avaient griffonné des idées de prénom.

\- Badass

\- Clarke Jr

\- Wanheda II

\- Lexa / Finn / Wells / Jake

\- Montynette

\- Emma ou Jane

\- Princesse Penelope / Julia

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait, demanda Raven qui s'installa prêt d'elle.

Depuis que Raven avait appris pour le bébé, elle était au petit soin pour Clarke. Sûrement le fait de savoir qu'un bout de Finn se trouvait dans une petite personne.

Clarke lui tendis sa fille, et Raven la pris de bon cœur. Elle berça lentement le bébé dans ses bras en analysant chaque détail de son visage.

\- Je crois qu'elle aura sa bouche, dit-elle songeuse. A Finn.

Clarke se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Raven. Repenser à Finn était douloureux, mais avec le temps, la douleur s'était calmée... Jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille.

Maintenant elle allait devoir vivre chaque jour en pensant à lui. Quel père il aurait été ? Quelle relation sa fille et lui auraient entretenu ? Elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant que sa fille ne connaîtrait jamais l'amour d'un père.

Devenir la mère de ce petit bébé lui faisait remettre tout en question.

\- Parfois, je regrette le temps où l'ont vivaient sur l'Arche. Il y avait des règles horribles certes... Mais ici, ont souffrent tellement plus...

Raven hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation. La fille de Clarke avait les yeux grands ouverts en direction de la mécano et elle entourait le petit doigt de Raven avec toute sa minuscule main.

\- Tu devrait l'appeler Skye...

Ce nom se mit à résonner dans la tête de Clarke.

 _Skye._ Le première enfant du peuple du ciel sur la Terre.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'appeler autrement.

\- Skye c'est parfait, répondit Clarke.

Elle caressa lentement la joue de sa fille. Sa petite Skye. Elle se promit à cet instant de tout faire pour qu'elle est la meilleure vie possible.

* * *

 _ **VOILAAA ! Il y a peu de Bellarke dans ce chapitre, mais c'est parce que c'est la mise en place, je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur Clarke. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, positives ou négatives, j'aimerais beaucoup m'améliorer!**_

 _ **Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes que j'ai du faire.**_

 _ **Bye !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des reviews pour me faire part de leurs avis, franchement vous êtes au top !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud. Les habitants d'Arkadia vivaient leur premier été sur Terre et ils avaient du mal à s'habituer à cette situation. Le soleil de plomb asséché leurs plantations et tapait sur leur ancien vaisseau qui transformait les cabines en véritables fournaises. Dehors, l'air n'était pas beaucoup plus respirable et le manque d'eau potable affaiblissait les habitants.

Clarke détestait officiellement l'été. Elle n'aimait pas crever de soif, de chaud et sentir la sueur.

\- Tu souffres d'une insolation Holden, annonça Clarke.

Le petit garçon gigotait sur la table d'auscultation, ses joues rouges écarlates malgré son teint mâte et le front brûlant. Il respirait difficilement, jetant des regards inquiets à sa mère. C'était le cinquième cas d'insolation de la journée.

Clarke remis le garçonnet à sa mère.

\- Emmenez-le à l'entrée des bois, pour qu'il reste au frais sous les arbres. Donnez lui beaucoup d'eau et mouillait lui régulièrement les membres et la tête. Il ira rapidement mieux.

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à la mère de l'enfant qui remercia Clarke.

\- Merci Docteur Clarke, dit le petit garçon en secouant sa main droite.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en paix avec les Natifs, Clarke n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer uniquement sur son rôle politique mais pouvait à présent aider sa mère. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait soigné personne et reprendre cette activité lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Elle aidait son peuple à aller mieux, sans penser à des questions de vie ou de mort auxquels elle avait été confronté auparavant.

Et puis, c'était plus pratique de pouvoir surveiller sa fille qui dormait tranquillement dans la petite pièce annexe au cabinet. Clarke était fière d'avoir réussis à trouver un équilibre avec son bébé en à peine un mois.

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle d'attente qui était à présent vide. Elle souffla de soulagement et s'installa sur une chaise pour la première fois de la journée. Sa tête avait commencé à lui tourner depuis une heure déjà et elle ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps. Elle savait qu'elle faiblissait de jour en jour, parce qu'elle dormait très peu la nuit à cause de Skye, et la journée, elle enchaînait les patients en entrecoupant des petites pauses qu'elle utilisait pour s'occuper de son bébé. Hier pendant qu'elle lui donnait le sein, elle s'était même surprise à s'assoupir pendant plusieurs minutes, et il était à peine dix heures du matin.

Elle avait besoin de repos, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en laisser. Elle voulait s'occuper seule de sa fille, mais aussi rester utile au camp. Les autres habitants travaillaient tous tellement durs pour améliorer leur camp qui se transformait de plus en plus en un vrai village. Clarke ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être celle qui baillée aux corneilles et faisait des siestes sous les arbres alors qu'elle n'était pas malade. La fatigue n'était pas un véritable motif d'excuse.

\- Clarke, vite elle a besoin d'aide !

La porte s'ouvrit par un coup de pieds de Bellamy qui portait sa sœur à bout de bras. Octavia était inconsciente, sacrément amochée au niveau du visage. Clarke fut dans un premier temps soulagée. A première vu, ce n'était que des plaies superficielles. Puis elle remarqua le sang qui coulait abondement de son abdomen.

\- Allonge-là sur la table, vite ! Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Bellamy posa sa petite sœur sur la table d'auscultation. Clarke remarqua qu'il avait eu le bon réflexe d'appuyer sur son ventre pour éviter qu'elle perde trop de sang. Un mélange de rage et d'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

\- Je devais aller chasser avec elle, Calvin, James et Ronan... Ils étaient tous les trois anciens partisans de Pike... Lorsqu'ils ont aperçue ma sœur, ils se sont mis à la traiter de monstre et l'ont accusés d'avoir tué Pike, devant tout le monde...

Après l'assassinat de Pike, Octavia avait quitté Polis un air satisfait, sa vengeance enfin assouvit. Kane avait demandé à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce de ne pas révéler l'acte d'Octavia et de faire passer le meurtre de Pike pour un accident. Avec les événements qu'ils venaient tous de vivre, l'affaire n'aurait pas du faire le moindre bruit. Pourtant, quelqu'un avait finalement dû parler...

\- Ils ont commencés à s'acharner sur elle, continua Bellamy. Mais tu connait ma sœur... Elle a rapidement réussis à avoir le dessus sur eux... Et pour avoir de nouveau l'avantage, Calvin... Il a pris sa lance et il l'a planté...

Clarke inspira profondément. Sa tête commençait à tourner et elle ignorait si c'était du à la pression qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ou la fatigue. En tout cas, elle était sur d'une chose, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Où est ma mère, dit-elle à bout de force. Vas chercher ma mère !

Evidemment il avait fallut qu'Abby ait choisit cet instant pour rendre visite aux patients qui ne pouvaient pas se déplacer directement à l'infirmerie.

Bellamy était clairement perdu. Clarke pouvait le lire sur son visage. Il hésita un instant avant de partir en courant.

Clarke était à présent seule.

Son estomac se retourna lorsqu'elle découpa le t-shirt d'Octavia pour examiner la blessure. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang, et son pouls était tellement faible...

Elle badigeonna la plaie avec un antiseptique et administra une dose de médicament à Octavia. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre sa mère plus longtemps. Elle allait devoir recoudre la plaie seule.

Elle inspira profondément, ses mains tremblantes s'approchant dangereusement de la blessure d'Octavia. Elle piqua la peau de la jeune fille avec une aiguille et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle ressentait des picotements dans son corps entier, elle n'était presque plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'évanouir maintenant. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Quel docteur de merde elle pouvait faire.

Skye choisit ce moment exacte pour pleurer faisant monter la pression de Clarke.

 _Concentres-toi Clarke. Tu peux le faire._

Des images d'Octavia se maillèrent dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle avait posé le premier pas sur Terre, lorsqu'elle avait été la première à se baigner ou lorsqu'elle chassait innocemment les papillons. Elle était tellement insouciante autrefois.

La blonde entrepris des exercices de respiration pour se calmer, évitant de trop écouter les pleures de son bébé en fond sonore. Finalement, elle passa l'aiguille de gauche à droite dans la peau d'Octavia.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminait, elle s'apprêta à lui transfuser une poche de sang quand sa mère entra. Une vague de soulagement envahis Clarke : Abby allait prendre le relais. Elle espérait simplement avoir fait le nécessaire pour la maintenir en vie.

\- J'ai réussis à la recoudre maman, son pouls est stable maintenant.

Abby hocha positivement la tête et continua de soigner Octavia tandis que Bellamy offrit un torchon humide à Clarke pour qu'elle puisse laver ses mains pleines de sang.

\- Merci, murmura t'elle.

Bellamy lui sourit.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier. Tu as sauvé ma sœur.

\- Vas dormir maintenant Clarke, ordonna Abby.

Elle parlait à Clarke exactement de la même manière qu'elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle avait environ cinq ans.

\- Je peux t'aider encore si...

\- Clarke ! Tu trembles, tu as des poches sous les yeux et tu tiens à peine debout. Vas dormir.

La main de Bellamy se posa sur l'épaule de Clarke, et il fit lentement des petits cercles. Ses mains étaient moites et étonnamment fraîches.

\- Ecoute ta mère Clarke. Je vais te ramener à ta cabine.

Clarke aurait voulu continuer à contredire sa mère mais elle n'avait pas la force de le faire... Peut-être que sa mère avait raison après tout. Dormir un peu plus ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après ça, elle réussirait sûrement à être plus efficace.

Bellamy accompagna finalement Clarke jusqu'à sa cabine. Il portait Skye dans ses bras qui ne décrochait pas son regard de l'homme. Clarke avait accepté de se reposer oui, mais pas rester loin de sa fille.

Elle s'affala sur son lit. Ses paupières étaient déjà lourdes mais elle continuait à lutter pour s'assurer que Bellamy repose bien sa fille son berceau. Elle observa l'homme se pencher pour y déposer le bébé, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle pouvait entendre sa fille gazouiller prêt d'elle et les respirations saccadés de Bellamy.

\- Laisse ta maman se reposer un peu, petite Skye, dit affectivement Bellamy.

Evidemment que Bellamy était doué avec les bébés, après tout, sa mère avait commencé à lui confier sa sœur d'à peine une minute de vie alors qu'il avait tout juste 7 ans.

Clarke sentait le sommeil la gagnée, elle eu juste le temps de sentir les lèvres de Bellamy se poser sur son front avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux elle paniqua lorsqu'elle trouva le berceau vide. Elle se releva brusquement, les sens en alerte. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Bellamy provenir de sa petite salle de bain. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de la pièce et y découvrit Bellamy entrain de baigner Skye dans le sceau en plastique qui lui servait de baignoire. La fille de Clarke gigotait adorablement tandis que Bellamy faisait délicatement dégouliner de l'eau sur son corps.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Clarke, il sourit.

\- Elle avait chaud, je me suis dit qu'une petite baignade ne lui ferais pas de mal. Tu as bien dormit ?

Clarke hocha positivement la tête. Au vu de la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine, elle avait du dormir bien plus longtemps que prévu.

\- Je crois qu'elle adore l'eau...

Clarke s'avança de plus prêt. Voir Bellamy interagir avec Skye était un spectacle qu'elle détestait manquer. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui ne broncha pas. Elle avança sa main, comme pour toucher sa fille sauf qu'à la dernière seconde elle releva sa main de l'eau pour éclabousser Bellamy.

L'ancien garde ouvrit grand la bouche, surpris, avant de se mettre à sourire. Il avait envie de se venger. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher le bébé.

\- Apparemment, toi aussi tu aimes l'eau, dit-elle moqueuse.

\- Lorsque j'aurais sortit ta fille, je te verserais l'eau de son bain sur ta tête.

Clarke pouffa un instant, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'oserait pas. Après ça, elle attrapa une serviette et il lui passa Skye pour qu'elle puisse l'envelopper dedans. Skye se mit alors à pleurer pour montrer son mécontentement de quitter son bain. Clarke la resserra contre elle et partit s'installer dans son lit.

\- Comment va Octavia ?

Bellamy récupéra son arme qu'il raccrocha à son pantalon. Il sortait toujours son arme lorsqu'il s'occupait de Skye, c'était comme une règle qu'il s'était fixé à lui-même.

\- Bien grâce à toi. Elle se repose.

Clarke soupira de soulagement.

\- Je voulais te remercier de ne pas la traiter différemment, dit Bellamy.

Elle pouvait lire la pointe de tristesse qu'il gardait en lui. Il avait passé sa vie à protéger sa sœur. Et voila qu'aujourd'hui elle était brisée, et le pire pour Bellamy était de savoir que c'était en partit à cause de lui.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait la remercier de ne pas me traiter différemment après m'avoir vu expulser un bébé...

Elle s'attendait à ce que Bellamy se mette à rire, ou au minimum sourire (bon son humour était nul mais il marchait généralement sur lui) sauf qu'au lieu de ça l'homme l'observer comme si elle s'était transformé en une bête étrange. Elle s'apprêta à se demander ce qui pouvait bien lui valoir ce regard lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de donner le sein à sa fille. C'était devenu un geste de routine pour elle, elle devait le faire tellement de fois dans la journée qu'elle ne réfléchissait même plus lorsqu'elle le faisait.

Elle attrapa du bout des doigts la serviette humide dans laquelle été enroulé Skye pour se cacher le sein.

\- Je... J'aurais du te demander si ça te gênait pas que...

Bellamy secoua négativement la tête fixant le hublot.

\- Non Clarke, ne t'excuses pas.

Il trempa son doigt dans l'eau du bain et jeta une gouttelette qui atterrit pile sur le nez de Clarke.

\- Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais bien nourrit, mais apparemment, tu es la seule vache laitière d'Arkadia alors...

Il sourit à Clarke à pleine dent avant de quitter la pièce. Quel crétin.

* * *

\- Octavia a tué un homme Bellamy. Elle a tué Pike !

Calvin agrippait ses doigts moites aux barreaux de la prison. On pouvait facilement lire toute la rage qu'il avait en lui, comme un bon petit toutou qui avait perdu son maître et ne désirait à présent que le venger.

Est-ce que Bellamy avait-il était lui aussi si pitoyable que cela lorsqu'il avait écouté bien sagement les ordres de Pike ?

Probablement.

\- Calvin, c'est faux, arrête maintenant.

Il regrettait d'avoir mis les pieds ici. Mais il devait comprendre pourquoi ces trois imbéciles avaient faillis tuer sa sœur. Il en avait besoin.

Ronan et James étaient bizarrement assez calme. Ils étaient assied sur un des lits, à attendre leur jugement par le conseil qui se tiendrait le lendemain matin. Calvin en revanche paraissait hors de lui. Il avait planté Octavia, c'était lui qui risqué le plus gros.

D'un excès de colère, il fracassa son poing contre le mur, avant de shooter dans le lit sur lequel ses deux amis étaient installés, avec son pied droit.

\- Tu es ridicule, dit Miller qui avait insisté pour accompagner Bellamy voir les agresseurs de sa sœur.

James attrapa son ami par l'épaule, et l'aida à s'installer contre un mur pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Il avait le poing en sang.

\- Tu le sait aussi bien que nous, Bellamy. Tu auras beau essayer de le cacher à tout le monde, mais sa vraie nature ressortiras. Ta putain de sœur est une saloperie de meurtrière !

La mâchoire de Bellamy se crispa et il serra fortement ses deux poings. Il rêvait d'en coller une à cet enfoiré, mais il devait se contenir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'empirer la situation.

Il avait laissé exprimer sa colère avec Pike, et voila où ça l'avait mené. Il ne voulait plus ressentir de la culpabilité à présent. Il devait cesser d'agir ainsi si il voulait un jour réussir à se pardonner.

\- Je veux le nom de celui ou celle qui t'as dit qu'Octavia a tué Pike, dit-il entre les dents.

Miller se tenait devant Bellamy (au cas où il ferait une bêtise).

James se mit à glousser suivit de prêt par cet idiot de Ronan. Calvin tenait toujours fermement son poing ensanglanté.

\- Tu ne nous croirez pas, dit Ronan en riant comme un crétin.

Calvin offrit simplement un sourire provocateur à Bellamy, et ce dernier quitta brutalement la pièce. Il allait faire une bêtise si il restait plus longtemps avec eux.

* * *

Il avait fallut à Octavia plusieurs jours avant d'aller mieux. A présent, son teint n'était plus livide, sa plaie à l'estomac était belle et elle s'alimentait correctement. Abby avait donné sa permission pour qu'elle quitte l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, juste après que Clarke ait finit de changer ses bandages.

\- Tu vas mieux, demanda doucement Clarke en retirant le bandage à l'estomac d'Octavia.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça...

Elle pointa avec le bout de son menton Skye qui dormait paisiblement sur Clarke. Harper avait eu l'idée de trouver une écharpe à Clarke pour qu'elle puisse enrouler sa fille autour d'elle et avoir les mains libres.

Clarke passa une main sur le haut du crâne de sa fille.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, elle dort.

Octavia secoua négativement la tête.

\- Clarke. S'il te plaît.

\- Laisse Clarke, je vais m'occuper d'elle, annonça Abby en entrant dans la pièce.

Clarke opina et déclara qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause.

* * *

Clarke avait un nouveau rituel. Le soir, elle prenait le couffin de Skye, et elle le posait sur le petit banc de sable prêt du lac. Skye s'endormait toujours plus facilement comme cela. Elle gazouillait, écoutait Clarke lui siffloter des berceuses et ses yeux se fermaient rapidement. Après ça, Clarke pouvait s'allonger sur sa serviette et observer les étoiles.

Penser à ceux qui étaient partit rejoindre le ciel.

\- Hey, Clarke...

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête. Bellamy était debout devant elle, quelques fraises à la main. Ils avaient réussis à faire pousser des fraises, juste quelques temps après la naissance de Skye. Elles étaient encore rares et précieuses, mais sans savoir pourquoi Raven arrivait toujours à s'en procurer... Et elle arrivait à soudoyer Clarke avec ses petits fruits à chaque fois. Apparemment, elle avait dû donner son astuce à Bellamy.

\- Tu veux des fraises ?

\- A ton avis ?

Bellamy lui sourit avant de s'asseoir prêt d'elle et de lui donner quelques fraises.

Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes. Seul le bruit des grillons et du vent dans les arbres venaient perturber le silence de plomb. Bellamy attrapa quelques cailloux et tenta de faire des ricochets, et Clarke se moqua de lui durant chaque essai qu'il manqua.

Lorsqu'il réussis au bout de la sixième fois, il se tourna vers Clarke et lui offrit un sourire qui ressemblait très fortement à un défi.

\- Essaye de faire mieux que ça Griffin !

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil vers Skye qui dormait profondément avant de se relever pour ramasser une pierre plutôt plate qu'elle avait repéré. Elle essaya de le jeter du mieux qu'elle pu pour permettre à la pierre de ricocher sur l'eau.

Un gros plouf retentit. Suivit des rires de Bellamy.

\- Attend, attend, j'ai encore cinq essais, se défendit Clarke.

Elle s'activa autour de Bellamy et Skye à la recherche de cailloux qu'elle pourrait lancer. Une fois sa récolte en main, elle se mit de profil au lac, et jeta ses cailloux. Chacun tombèrent dans l'eau sans jamais faire le moindre ricochet.

Bellamy était presque certain qu'elle venait d'en lancer au moins une dizaine, pourtant elle continuait d'essayer. Forcément, Clarke n'était pas le genre de personne à baisser les bras. Elle commençait même à s'énerver au fur et à mesure de ses échecs. Elle entra dans le lac, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive jusqu'aux genoux, et continua de lancer ses pierres. Comme si être plus dans l'eau allait lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Tu as perdu, princesse, dit finalement Bellamy. Laisse-tomber...

Elle se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux fusillaient littéralement Bellamy du regard. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de son ami et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- Je ne laisserais pas tombé... Tu m'entends ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tom-

D'un seul coup, elle sentit son pied glisser sur les galets au fond du lac, et avant qu'elle ait pu finir de dire quoi que ce soit, son corps chavira à la renverse, et en un battement de cil, elle était au fond de l'eau.

L'eau était froide, et elle était presque certaine qu'elle allait avoir des bleus sur les jambes et peut-être même au niveau du dos. Elle ressortit de l'eau brusquement, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé en tombant.

\- Tu vas bien, s'écria Bellamy qui avait accouru vers elle.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ses cheveux trempés tombaient le long de son visage. Bellamy passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Clarke pour lui dégager le visage. Il inspira un instant, ne sachant pas qu'elle expression découvrir derrière les mèches de cheveux blonds.

Une Clarke en colère, qui souffrait, qui avait froid ?

A la place, il pu remarquer son sourire, un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle explose de rire. Elle riait, à plein poumon.

Et Bellamy l'a trouvé magnifique.

Il n'avait jamais osé trop y penser, parce que après tout, depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur Terre, il avait du assurer les arrières des fesses de cent petits délinquants de l'espace, des menaces de la Terre... Un vrai petit bordel qui ne lui avait pas réellement laissé le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments. Clarke était toujours (enfin, presque) avec lui pour affronter les dangers, et même si au début il avait vraiment eu du mal à s'entendre avec elle, il avait rapidement compris qu'il allait avoir besoin d'elle pour survivre ici.

Et puis, lorsqu'il s'était vraiment attaché à cette chieuse, qu'il ne pouvait même plus imaginer ce que sa vie serait sans elle, elle l'avait laissé... Et c'est seulement lorsqu'il l'avait revu, attachée à ce poteau par Roan (et putain qu'il détestait ce mec!) qu'il avait commencé à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'il avait pour Clarke. Bien sur, il avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, pour essayait d'y résister. Il avait Gina, et Gina était vraiment le genre de bonne personne, parfaite pour avoir une relation. Elle était gentille, sans histoire, et vraiment attaché à lui, que demander de plus ? Alors il avait ravalé ses sentiments, s'était concentré sur les menaces qui l'entouraient, espérant que son petit béguin pour sa partenaire finirait par cesser.

A présent, Gina n'était plus là, et il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour occuper son esprit... Et il aimait tous les jours un peu plus Clarke.

Et ça le tuait de savoir qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Parce que c''était à lui seul qu'elle avait accepté de parler, deux mois plus tôt, de la relation si spéciale et forte qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa et à quel point elle lui manquait chaque jour. Son cœur était encore brisé et hanté par les souvenirs de Lexa. Bellamy ne pouvait pas lutter.

\- Apprend-moi à faire un ricochet, demanda Clarke faisant sortir Bellamy de ses pensées.

\- Clarke, tu es trempée...

Elle tremblait un peu, mais elle fixait Bellamy avec son air déterminait. Bellamy soupira, se pencha pour ramasser quelques cailloux au fond de l'eau avant de les donner à Clarke.

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire en signe de remerciement.

Lentement, il glissa une main dans le bas du dos de son ami et pris son poignet avec son autre main pour l'aider se placer correctement pour tirer. Il pouvait sentir des petits frissons traversaient son corps. Il fallait vraiment que ses putains de sentiment disparaissent...

\- Regarde. Tu dois bien tendre ton bras en arrière et tirer de cette manière, il déplaça lentement son bras pour lui montrer correctement le mouvement.

Clarke se mit à tirer, et lorsque le cailloux se mit ricocher deux coups au dessus de l'eau, elle poussa un petit cri victorieux qui amusa Bellamy. Et toute cette agitation réveilla aussi Skye qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Merde, lâcha Clarke doucement.

Elle accouru jusqu'à sa fille, elle allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle était trempée.

\- Je vais la prendre, annonça Bellamy.

Il cala délicatement le bébé contre sa poitrine et la berça quelques instants avant de s'asseoir prêt de Clarke qui s'était enroulé dans la serviette qui devait originalement lui servir de repose fesse.

Skye était déjà calme, sa tête appuyait contre Bellamy. Ses petits yeux bleus étaient grands ouverts face à l'homme. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère...

Bellamy passa délicatement son pouce sur le bout du nez du bébé puis commença à faire des petits cercles autour de ses yeux. Skye ferma immédiatement les yeux, comme si elle était entrain de savourer ce moment. Bellamy avait découvert cette technique lorsqu'Octavia était bébé. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait réussis à trouver pour la calmer avant de la cacher sous le plancher.

\- Elle t'aimes beaucoup, remarqua Clarke en se penchant sur l'épaule de Bellamy pour mieux voir sa fille.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, avoua Bellamy.

Clarke cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Il pouvait sentir ses cheveux mouillés tremper son t-shirt mais il s'en moquait bien.

Il était sur ce banc de sable, avec Clarke contre lui, son adorable enfant dans les bras et des millions d'étoiles dans le ciel.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait une place spéciale dans le cœur de Clarke. Mais pour l'instant, il allait se contenter du moment présent.

* * *

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser d'abord de la longue attente... Mais franchement lorsque j'ai publié le 1er chapitre, je savais exactement comment je voulais terminer cette histoire en revanche je n'avais AUCUNE idée de ce que j'allais mettre dans le milieux (donc en gros dans toute la fanfic quoi, c'est très malin!).**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas mentir non plus, j'ai écrit trois versions différentes de ce chapitre et aucunes des trois ne me satisfaisaient (d'où la longue attente entre les deux chapitres). Je trouve le texte vraiment "lourd" à lire. Bref, je tiens quand même à publier la suite de cette histoire car je déteste moi-même commencer une fanfic qui n'a pas de fin et je tiens à finir cette histoire...**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre. Vos avis sont les bienvenues.**_

 _ **A bientôt, styds.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Donc, tu vas emmener ma fille avec toi, annonça Abby.

Marcus tira sur les draps pour faire le lit.

\- La nouvelle commandante souhaite qu'elle soit présente, et Clarke a accepté.

Abby soupira. Elle était heureuse que leur peuple soit devenu le treizième clan, parce que ça signifiait qu'ils pouvaient (enfin) vivre tranquillement. Mais surtout, plus égoïstement parce que sa fille n'avait plus à gérer des situations de crise, et donc que le cœur d'Abby n'avait plus à se tordre dans tous les sens à chaque fois que Clarke risquait sa vie.

Elle n'avait de ce fait, pas été vraiment ravie d'apprendre que sa fille allait accompagner Marcus rendre visite à la nouvelle commandante, à Polis.

\- Tu feras attention à elle ? demanda Abby.

Marcus pouffa dans sa barbe.

\- Très franchement, je crois que ta fille sait très bien prendre soin d'elle-même.

Lentement, le chancelier s'avança près d'Abby et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il passa sa tête dans le creux du cou de la femme pour l'embrasser. Sa peau l'envoûtait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Son odeur, sa douceur... Il perdait peu à peu pied.

Souvent, il commençait à se demander si Abby n'était pas "la bonne" : celle qui réussissait à faire battre son cœur un peu plus que les autres. Celle avec qui il se voyait vraiment vieillir.

C'était peut-être un peu bête, parce que, il en avait connu des femmes sur l'Arche (au grand d'espoir de sa mère qui avait rêvé toute sa vie de marier son parfait petit garçon) mais aucune ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour Abby.

\- Et tu sais... Peut-être que sur le chemin, je pourrais lui parler de nous, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Abby se dégagea doucement de ses bras, comme pour s'échapper, avant d'enfiler sa blouse blanche.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait le droit de la voir s'habiller avant de prendre son service. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, elle lui demandait toujours de regagner sa cabine à l'aube, pour que personne ne remarque qu'il avait passé la nuit avec elle.

Il était avec elle depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et cette sensation de devoir vivre cachés ne lui plaisait plus tellement. Il avait plus de quarante ans, il était chancelier, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

Elle boutonna sa blouse en silence pendant qu'il se contenta de tapoter sur les coussins pour finir de faire le lit.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête.

\- Clarke a vécu des choses très difficiles en moins d'un an. Elle est forte et mature. Je ne pense pas que savoir que sa mère sort avec un homme qu'elle apprécie lui posera des problèmes...

Abby ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et la femme s'empressa d'ouvrir. Raven était devant la porte, visiblement un peu essoufflée.

\- Hey, Abby, j'aimerais savoir si tu n'avais pas vu Ka-

Elle s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'elle remarqua que la personne qu'elle cherchait était dans la pièce. Elle fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils avant que son visage s'adoucisse pour faire place à un petit sourire en coin.

\- Oh, je voulais pas vous déranger...

\- Tu ne nous déranges absolument pas Raven, annonça Marcus toujours un peu vexé.

\- Marcus et moi discutions simplement de la rencontre de toute à l'heure, précisa Abby.

\- Bien sûr, lâcha Raven pas vraiment convaincue. Enfin, c'était juste pour vous prévenir que les autres sont prêts à partir.

Raven quitta ensuite la pièce, suivie de près par Kane, qu'Abby fuyait toujours du regard.

* * *

En arrivant devant la Jeep, Bellamy salua tout le monde d'un signe de main avant de s'avancer vers son chancelier.

Marcus Kane lui avait proposé d'emmener Octavia avec lui lors de sa visite à Polis. Il pensait que ça lui ferait du bien de pouvoir bouger un peu, se changer les esprits... Bon, la vérité, c'est qu'il espérait surtout qu'elle y croiserait Indra, la seule personne pour laquelle Octavia avait encore de l'estime.

Seulement, ce matin, lorsque Bellamy était allé réveiller sa petite sœur, il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa cabine. Il avait alors fait le tour du camp deux fois sans jamais l'apercevoir. Au début, une sorte de rage s'était formée dans le fond de sa poitrine, parce que ces petits cons de James, Calvin et Ronan n'avaient récoltés qu'un simple avertissement avec interdiction d'approcher Octavia, et que Bellamy craignait que les trois idiots aient décidé de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais après avoir surveillé discrètement les trois agresseurs de sa jeune sœur, il avait constaté qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop calmes et détendus pour avoir commis un possible crime.

Alors, il ne restait plus qu'une possibilité. Sa sœur s'était enfuie.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait cependant aucune idée. Mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir.

\- J'aimerais savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu ma sœur ?

\- Octavia ?! Elle n'est pas dans la Jeep ?

Le chancelier se retourna, trois hommes à lui attendaient sagement dans la voiture, et Clarke tenait encore fermement sa fille qu'elle allait devoir donner à sa mère.

Effectivement, Octavia n'y était pas.

\- Je ne la trouve nulle part dans le camp, annonça Bellamy inquiet.

Kane commença alors à énumérer les coins où la petite sœur de Bellamy était susceptible de traîner et il lui assura avoir déjà vérifié chacun de ces endroits.

\- Bon, je suis navré, mais je vais devoir partir sans elle, annonça-t-il alors d'un ton désolé.

Bellamy sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il adorait Kane d'habitude, c'était même un peu son modèle... Une sorte de figure paternelle aussi, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le comprenait pas.

C'était Kane qui avait demandé aux autres habitants de ne pas divulguer le crime d'Octavia, lui aussi, qui avait estimé que James, Calvin et Ronan ne méritaient pas la prison, et encore lui qui avait insisté sur le fait que ce serait bon pour Octavia qu'elle l'accompagne à Polis.

Ce merdier était en partit à cause de lui. Et pourtant, il allait se barrer sans s'en soucier.

Bellamy s'apprêta alors à lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser mais la lourde main du chancelier se posa sur son épaule.

\- Essaye de me comprendre Bellamy. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard pour rencontrer la nouvelle commandante. Notre paix est encore fragile, je ne veux pas risquer la sécurité de notre peuple parce qu'Octavia a décidé de ne pas se pointer au lieu de rendez-vous.

Il marquait peut-être un point.

Bellamy desserra un peu sa mâchoire. Il devait garder son énergie pour retrouver Octavia de toute façon.

\- Bonne chance, dit-il alors simplement avant de s'éloigner du chancelier.

Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et partit saluer Clarke.

La jeune mère berçait Skye qui s'endormait doucement.

\- Hey !

Elle sourit en aperçevant Bellamy et il caressa doucement le petit duvet de cheveux du bébé.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Ouais, ça va aller, elle dormira la plupart du temps de toute façon... Et je ne pars pas trop longtemps donc...

\- Je ne parlais pas de Skye.

\- Oh, s'exclama Clarke de surprise.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Skye couinait un peu en bougeant ses petits bras de droite à gauche.

\- J'ai bien la puce. Je sais ce que j'ai a faire, dit-elle haut et fort, comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Si Clarke devait se rendre à Polis, c'était principalement à cause de la puce. Elle la gardait précieusement avec elle, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Bellamy avait déjà remarqué la forme d'une petite boîte rectangulaire dépasser un peu de la poche de son pantalon, et il l'avait même surpris une fois, la cacher dans le double fond de sa commode pour la nuit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu ma sœur, au passage, demanda t'il pour changer de sujet.

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Kane annonça alors qu'il fallait partir et elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Skye avant de la remettre à sa mère.

\- A ce soir Clarke, dit-il avant qu'elle entre dans la voiture.

\- A ce soir Bellamy.

Le moteur de la jeep se mit a gronder, avant que des gardes ouvrent l'immense portail permettant à la voiture puisse s'éloigner doucement. Bellamy observa la voiture s'enfoncer dans les bois et avant que les gardes aient le temps de refermer le portail, il se glissa à l'extérieur du camp.

Sa sœur était forcément quelque part dehors. Et Bellamy était bien décidé à la retrouver, peu importe le temps qu'il passerait dans ces bois, il ne reviendrait pas temps qu'il ne serait pas avec Octavia.

Quelle journée de merde il allait passer.

* * *

Les heures avaient été plutôt longues pour Clarke. Arrivée à Polis, elle avait dû s'asseoir avec les chefs des douze autres clans ainsi que la nouvelle commandante : Cora, dans le but de discuter des derniers problèmes mineurs survenus au sein de la coalition.

Clarke en avait retenu qu'une seule chose : Cora n'avait pas grand chose d'une commandante.

Elle était si jeune, quinze ans, peut-être seize tout au plus. D'après les informations d'Indra, ses parents avaient passés leur vie à la cacher, refusant que leur fille leur soit arraché pour passer son enfance à s'entraîner à devenir une possible commandante, pour finalement sûrement mourir, tuée par une personne de son conclave avec qui elle aurait grandit. Au fond, Clarke les comprenaient. Elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose pour Skye. Mais son avis importait peu. Cora allait devenir la nouvelle Heda. Même si elle n'était pas qualifiée et qu'elle n'avait pas l'âme d'une meneuse. Tout ça à cause du sang noir qui coulait dans ses veines.

Cora n'y connaissait rien. Elle avait passé son temps à s'écraser face aux chefs des autres clans, avait accepté toutes les suggestions de ses conseillers sans broncher et s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil lorsqu'une rivalité naissait entre deux dirigeants. Si Clarke avait espéré pouvoir faire évoluer les mentalités des natifs aux cotés de Lexa, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance avec Cora. Cora allait suivre les règles à la lettre, sans aucune prise de risque ou idée innovante. Au moins, elle avait promit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour que le treizième clan soit mieux accepté auprès des autres. C'était déjà bien.

\- Clarke, j'ai besoin de l'esprit du commandant maintenant.

Les autres personnes présentent lors de la rencontre quittaient tous peu à peu la pièce. Clarke aurait bien voulu retourner directement à la jeep pour prendre des nouvelles de Skye grâce à la radio mais elle savait qu'elle devait impérativement remettre la flamme à Cora avant de quitter Polis.

C'était peut-être stupide, mais Clarke n'arrivait pas à quitter ce petit bout d'intelligence artificielle. L'avoir avec elle pendant tout ce temps, lui donnait la sensation qu'une partie de Lexa était encore auprès d'elle.

Elle sortit la petite boite métallique de son pantalon et fit délicatement rouler la puce entre son pouce et son index.

\- Clarke, lâcha Kane en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il offrit un sourire d'encouragement à Clarke.

Cette dernière hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Elle devait remettre la puce à Cora. Elle devait lâcher cette puce, ça ne lui ramerait jamais Lexa de toute façon. La femme qu'elle avait aimé étais morte. S'accrocher à ce bout de technologie de l'aiderait pas.

Elle inspira profondément.

 _Au revoir, Lexa._

Elle remit la puce à l'intérieur et referma le couvercle avant de tendre le boitier à Cora.

\- Merci d'en avoir pris soin, Clarke du peuple du ciel.

En signe de réponse , Clarke baissa légèrement la tête, et partit sans se retourner de cette tour où tout lui rappelait son histoire d'amour avec l'ancienne commandante.

Elle venait de perdre la seule chose qui lui restait de Lexa.

\- Nous devrions aller saluer les citoyens, afin qu'ils s'habituent à nous avoir parmi eux, demanda Kane une fois à l'extérieur de la tour en ruine.

Clarke accepta. Pour son peuple.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle rentrerait directement retrouver son bébé et essaierait au mieux d'oublier cette journée.

Heureusement pour elle, les habitants de Polis étaient souriant, et même si elle était presque certaine d'en avoir entendu plusieurs murmurer que "Wanheda était là", la plupart étaient réellement accueillant.

Elle admirait les produits locaux avec attention, et parfois, elle passait encore instinctivement sa main sur la poche avant de son pantalon (fichue tic qu'elle avait développé) pour s'assurer que la puce était toujours là. A chaque fois, son cœur s'accélérait une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience qu'elle ne possédait plus la puce à présent.

\- C'est pour vous. Cadeau, annonça une dame âgée qui vendait des plantes.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un vieux pot de fleur avec des petits pieds d'une plante qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bambou, hormis les feuilles qui étaient plus larges que celle du bambou. Avec un intérieur d'un vert foncé tandis que les contours des feuilles étaient plus claires.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Dracaena sanderiana. Elle vous apporteras la paix et la chance.

Elle donna la plante à Clarke qui ne refusa pas. La paix et la chance, c'est exactement ce dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie.

\- Et bien... Merci beaucoup, dit sincèrement Clarke.

Clarke observa cette femme généreuse. Elle avait l'air malade et fatiguée. Pourtant, elle continuait à sourire. La jeune femme tourna sur elle même. Tout autour d'elle, les gens s'agitaient, eux aussi n'avaient probablement pas dû avoir une vie facile non plus, très certainement qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient déjà perdu des êtres chers aussi. Mais ils étaient là, dans ce marché, ils riaient, ils échangeait et ils vivaient pleinement malgré tout.

Clarke marcha son pot de plante dans les deux mains.

Elle était arrivée à Polis avec une puce qui lui rappelait continuellement la femme qu'elle avait aimé. Et elle allait repartir avec cette plante, qui d'après la vieille dame allait lui porter chance.

Peu être qu'avoir remis cette puce était une chance finalement. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'y accrocher, à présent, elle allait devoir aller de l'avant...

* * *

 _ **Flash-back.**_

 _Bellamy venait d'avoir une journée de cours particulièrement difficile. En plus des professeurs qu'il ne supportait plus, il s'était fait pincer entrain de compter ses coupons de rationnements au lieu d'écouter son_ _cours d'histoire. Ce n'était pas bien grave, puisqu'il connaissait déjà tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de son professeur. Les livres lui avait plus appris que l'école. Mais son professeur ne l'avait pas aussi bien pris,_ _il l'avait exclu pour le reste de la journée et Bellamy avait du traîner dans les couloirs pour ne pas que sa sœur cafte à leur mère qu'il était rentré plus tôt._

 _Il s'était alors torturé l'esprit, encore et encore, pour trouver une solution. Ils n'allaient pas réussir à finir le mois. Plus les années passaient, plus les coupons de rationnements étaient moindres. Il savait que c'était_ _pareil pour tout les autres habitants de l'Arche, sauf que sa famille à lui, vivaient déjà avec des vivres pour deux réparties en trois parts._

 _Il s'assura que le couloir était désert, avant d'ouvrir la porte._

 _Généralement, sa petite sœur de 8 ans l'accueillait comme le Messie. Elle s'ennuyait tellement toute seule, enfermée dans la cabine._

 _Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'accueillit pas son frère en sautillant joyeusement. A la place, elle était dans son lit, roulée en boule. Bellamy pouvaient entendre ses sanglots._

 _Il accourut vers elle, pensant dans un premier temps qu'elle avait pu se blesser en faisant ses exercices de mise en forme, mais rapidement, il comprit que c'était bel et bien des pleurs de tristesse._

 _Ouais, sa sœur pleurait différemment si elle était triste, malade, blessée ou encore simplement vexée, et Bellamy connaissait chaque différence entre ses pleurs._

 _\- O, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda l'adolescent en s'asseyant prêt de sa petite-sœur._

 _L'enfant se releva. Sa frange brune tombait sur ses yeux remplis de larmes. Son visage était rouge et boursouflé. Bellamy haïssait tellement la voir dans cet état._

 _\- J'aimerais tellement sortir Bell..._

 _Habituellement, lorsqu'elle formulait cette demande (ce qui arrivait très souvent), c'était toujours avec envie, là, les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient que désespoir. Comme si c'était un besoin vital qu'elle_ _ressentait._

 _\- Tu sait que c'est impossible, murmura Bellamy en essuyant les larmes d'Octavia à l'aide du drap._

 _L'enfant renifla bruyamment avant de prononcer haut et fort :_

 _\- Alors tues-moi._

 _Le sang de Bellamy se glaça. Il se mit à agripper sa jeune sœur de toute ses forces. Il voulait la secouer, lui crier qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire des choses aussi horribles. A la place, il l'enlaça, voulant lui transmettre_ _tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, pour l'empêcher de penser des choses pareilles._

 _Comment serait sa vie sans elle à ses cotés ?_

 _\- Ne dit plus jamais ça, Octavia._

 _Une nouvelle larme s'échappa d'un œil de l'enfant, et dévala à toute vitesse sa joue. Elle fixait le minuscule écran de télévision qu'ils possédaient._

 _\- Je regarde tout ces films... Les gens sont heureux dans les films. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils ont des amis... Ils ont des amis, et ils trouvent l'amour, et puis après ils vivent heureux et ils ont des enfants aussi._ _.. Moi j'vais passer ma vie ici et je ne connaîtrais jamais personne._

 _L'adolescent se mit à bercer Octavia de droite à gauche._

 _Bien sûr. Il y avait déjà songé, de très nombreuse fois, mais il avait espéré que sa sœur elle, mettrait plus longtemps avant de réaliser cette dure réalité._

 _Sa sœur n'aurait jamais le moindre ami. Sa sœur ne connaîtrait pas l'amour. Elle n'aurait pas de travail ou ne sortirait jamais s'amuser. Elle connaîtrait à jamais que deux personnes : son frère et sa mère._

 _Et elle vieillirait cachée dans cette pièce, comme une intrus indésirable._

 _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois continuer à vivre. Je sers juste à vous compliquer la vie à toi et maman..._

 _\- C'est faux, O... Tu ne nous compliques pas la vie. Justement, notre vie est mille fois plus belle grâce à toi._

 _Il le pensait sincèrement._

 _Même si il devait se coucher le ventre à moitié vide parce qu'il laissait la moitié de sa nourriture à sa sœur, même si il passait pour le garçon bizarre qui n'acceptait jamais d'inviter quelqu'un dans sa cabine,_ _même si il devait toujours réfléchir avant de parler pour ne jamais mentionner Octavia..._

 _Il devait faire attention à chacun de ses pas et ceux de sa sœur au quotidien, c'était pesant, oui. Mais jamais il n'échangerait toutes ses contraintes pour avoir la vie tranquille. Parce qu'Octavia lui apportait_ _tellement plus que ça._

 _\- Moi j'veux plus de cette vie..._

 _Elle secouait négativement la tête, ses cheveux bruns fouettant son visage. Son frère mit alors ses deux mains sur ses joues pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ces yeux verts étaient trop jolis pour être pleins de larmes._

 _\- Ecoute-moi maintenant Octavia, commença t'il d'un ton autoritaire. Tu sait que j'ai toujours tenu les promesses que je te faisais, hein ?_

 _Elle hocha lentement la tête._

 _\- Bien._

 _Il relâcha doucement sa sœur et se releva pour mieux lui faire face._

 _\- Je te promet, que je trouverais une solution pour que tu es une belle vie toi aussi, peut-être pas tout de suite... Mais un jour, je trouverais un moyen, je te le promets. Alors maintenant, ne baisse pas les bras._ _Plus jamais._

 _Les lèvres de l'enfant se relevèrent doucement, pour se transformer en un joli sourire._

 _Voila pourquoi Bellamy faisait tout ça, le sourire de sa sœur n'avait pas de prix._

 _Il tapota son épaule pour qu'elle se relève._

 _\- Maintenant, fait tes exercices. Tu veux que quand d'autres personnes te rencontre il voient une fille qui s'essouffle après avoir marché trois minutes et qui a les articulations toutes rouillées comme une_ _grand-mère ?_

 _\- Oh ça non alors, avoua sa sœur plus joyeusement._

 _Ce jour là, il se promit à lui même qu'il trouverait une solution, quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour le bonheur de sa sœur._

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

* * *

\- OCTAVIA ?

La gorge de Bellamy était irritée. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à crier le nom de sa sœur dans les bois. Chaque seconde qui passait renforçait les mauvais pressentiments qu'il ressentait.

Il devait la retrouver !

C'était une nécessitée.

\- OCTAVIA ! S'il te plaît, supplia t'il.

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher mais l'air extérieur était toujours lourd, même dans les profondeurs des bois.

Il perdait espoir. Il voulait crier de rage lorsqu'il aperçut une masse sombre au pied d'un arbre. Il se mit à courir vers cette forme, dont il était presque certain que c'était sa sœur. Il plissa finalement les yeux pour mieux distinguer la forme au loin.

Effectivement, c'était Octavia. Allongée sur un fond de mousse. Les yeux clos.

Après une journée entière de recherche, il venait enfin de la retrouver.

\- Octavia, s'exclama Bellamy en accourant vers elle.

Son cœur s'accéléra comme jamais et il avança deux doigts prêt du cou de la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore en vie, sauf qu'avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec sa sœur, cette dernière se mit à gémir.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Son ton était dur, mais bizarrement paisible.

Bellamy soupira de soulagement. Sa sœur allait parfaitement bien.

\- Tu devrait retourner au camp, O. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Elle se mit à rire faussement, et ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de terre et autres brindilles, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Elle avait très certainement dû passer un grand moment allongée-ici.

Elle s'appuya contre une grosse roche et fixa le peu de ciel qu'elle arrivait à distinguer entre les branches des arbres.

Bellamy resta prêt d'elle sans parler.

C'était difficile pour lui de savoir ce qui pouvait bien ce passer dans sa tête.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du partir sans prévenir personne, j'ai eu peur tu sais.

Octavia pouffa doucement sans rien ajouter, ce qui énerva légèrement Bellamy.

Il en avait assez de la voir se comporter de cette façon. Il savait que la sœur qu'il avait aimée était partie à jamais, qu'il ne retrouverait jamais cette même sœur. Mais il espérait qu'une once d'elle était toujours présente.

Il espérait que cette petite once réussirait à lui pardonner.

\- Rentrons au camp maintenant, tu veux ?

Elle regardait toujours le ciel. Elle le trouvait réellement fascinant. Surtout à cette heure-ci, lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, laissant place à des vagues de rose-orangé à la place du traditionnel bleu ou gris habituel.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de rentrer.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'écria Bellamy de désespoir.

Octavia hocha négativement la tête. Des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux pour la première fois depuis quelques mois. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne souffrait pas chaque jour.

\- Tu as raison finalement, peut-être que je devrais revenir, avec un peu de chance, Calvin auras toujours envie de se venger et réussira définitivement à me tuer. Peut-être même qu'il le fera à l'exact endroit où Pike a tiré une balle dans la tête de Lincoln...

\- O, arrête, demanda t'il.

Il voulu mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur, mais celle-ci l'esquiva.

\- Ne me touche pas, dit-elle pour la seconde fois.

C'était son frère. Sa famille. Et elle ne supportait même plus qu'il la touche.

Elle en souffrait autant que lui. Parce que sincèrement, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour elle, il était sa seule famille. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

\- Je sais.

Un long silence s'installa entre le frère et la sœur. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse définitivement.

\- Tu vas rester collé à moi encore longtemps ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- C'est dangereux. Et puis, les habitants ne sont pas non plus très amicaux avec toi depuis que quelqu'un t'a dénoncé... Je ne voudrait pas qu'il ou elle décide de s'en prendre à toi alors...

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris c'est ça, demanda t'elle avec un vague de dégoût.

Et bien non, il n'avait pas compris. Parce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que sa petite sœur, celle qu'il portait sur son dos et qui rêvait d'être heureuse était à présent brisée de l'intérieur, et qu'elle avait tué un homme de sang froid, par vengeance. Et maintenant, il y avait des gens assez stupides comme ce foutu Calvin qui s'en prenait à elle.

\- O, je...

\- C'est moi Bellamy, annonça t'elle haut et fort, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai moi-même avoué avoir tué Pike.

Ces mots raisonnaient dans la tête de l'homme.

Tout devenait plus clair à présent. Voilà pourquoi ces trois crétins étaient encore plus fièrs d'avoir nargué Bellamy avec le nom de la taupe.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que j'en suis fière. Pike a tué l'homme que j'aimais... Le seul homme que...

Elle ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci. Peut-être que la présence de Bellamy la libérée sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle était certaine que d'une seule chose : enfant, elle avait rêvé du prince charmant, et Lincoln s'était avéré encore mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer petite fille, à présent, celui qui était destiné à la rendre heureuse était mort.

Et chaque fois que cette dure réalité lui revenait à la figure, cette putain de douleur qui était continuellement présente en elle devenait de plus en plus forte, l'empêchant même de respirer correctement. En tuant Pike, elle avait cru que cette douleur disparaîtrait. Qu'une fois Lincoln vengé elle pourrait se sentir elle à nouveau.

Mais Pike était mort et elle, elle souffrait toujours autant.

Elle sanglota, la tête dans ses mains, et Bellamy l'observa impuissant. Il n'osait même plus la toucher.

\- Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite lorsque tu avait huit ans ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai a foutre de -

\- Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse... Je t'en a fait des promesses... Mais celle-ci, elle tiens plus que toutes les autres.

Lentement, il plaça ses mains sur le visage d'Octavia. Exactement de la même manière que des années plus tôt. Octavia eu un mouvement de recul mais Bellamy maintenu fermement le visage de sa sœur.

\- Cette promesse tiens toujours Octavia. Tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha positivement la tête et il la relâcha.

Cette tristesse qu'elle ressentait continuellement était toujours présente, mais sans savoir pourquoi, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lincoln, elle était plus supportable. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait réussi à pleurer cette fois... Peut-être parce que les mots si réconfortant que Bellamy lui disait enfant l'atteignait toujours un peu.

Elle n'en savait rien.

\- Je sais que tu souffres. Mais je te connais Octavia. Mieux que quiconque. Tu vas surmonter cette épreuve, et tu trouveras le bonheur. C'est une certitude.

Il se releva, et lui fit signe de faire de même. Elle hésita longtemps. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui, mais une partie d'elle croyait en ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lincoln, elle avait envie de penser juste un instant, qu'elle réussirait peut-être à faire son deuil un jour.

Alors elle se releva. Elle inspira un grand coup, et se mit à suivre son frère jusqu'au camp.

\- Tu sait, j'aimerais arriver à te pardonner, murmura t'elle à mi-chemin.

\- Je sais. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faut pour que tu arrives à le faire.

* * *

La fraîcheur de la soirée commençait enfin à s'installer lorsque Bellamy regagna le camp en compagnie de sa sœur. Ses amis étaient tous attablés à l'extérieur pour le dîner et Miller lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il les rejoignent.

Le jeune homme pris alors place entre Miller et Clarke qui se décalèrent pour lui faire une place, et il surveilla du coin de l'œil sa sœur, qui s'installa prêt de Raven qui lui caressa amicalement le dos pour l'accueillir. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussis à la convaincre de retourner au camp. Il venait de passer sa journée à la chercher dans les bois, il avait terriblement faim et vraiment mal aux pieds aussi mais ça en valait la peine parce que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il était certain que sa sœur réussirait à se remettre de la mort de Lincoln.

\- Dure journée, demanda Clarke.

\- Et toi ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Mais elle avait l'air bizarrement satisfaite.

\- Je pense que c'était nécessaire, ajouta t'elle.

Monty passa une assiette pleine à Bellamy, et Clarke lui donna son verre vide avant de se relever.

\- Tu pars déjà, lui demanda Bellamy.

Elle fit signe du menton sa fille qui était bien calée contre elle.

\- Cette petite demoiselle doit dormir. Mais passe toute à l'heure à ma cabine je te raconterais les points importants de la rencontre d'aujourd'hui...

Il accepta d'un signe de tête et Clarke s'éloigna. Il pouvait entendre au loin Monty proposer à Octavia de les aider demain à installer ce qu'il appelait "le projet secret de Jasper et Monty".

Il observa sa sœur qui remuer les légumes dans son assiette avant d'offrir un sourire à Monty et d'accepter.

Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre à sourire bêtement. Ça sœur irait bien. Il en était convaincu à présent.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une journée si merdique que ça, finalement...

* * *

\- Non Skye ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu sais que tu dois dormir dans ton lit.

Skye fixait sa mère ses yeux grands ouverts et son pouce à la bouche.

\- Tu as quoi, un mois et demi, et tu penses réellement que tu peux me commander, à moi ?

Le bébé mit son autre main en l'air et l'a remua du mieux qu'elle pu. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Putain comment avait-elle réussi à être si forte pendant tout ce temps et voilà que ce petit bébé débarquais dans sa vie et la menait à la baguette ?

\- Bon, d'accord... Tu peux dormir avec moi, mais juste cette nuit, d'accord ?

Bien sûr. Il ne fallait pas que Clarke s'attende à ce que Skye lui réponde.

Elle s'allongea avec Skye sur son lit et embrassa sa petite main libre. Skye était toujours plus calme dès qu'elle était sur Clarke.

\- Faut que tu dormes maintenant, Bellamy va venir et je vais devoir lui raconter des choses pas du tout intéressante pour un bébé...

Skye remuait doucement, et Clarke dû lui caresser le visage un long moment pour réussir à l'endormir, lui murmurant les propriétés de la petite plante qu'elle avait eu en cadeau dans la journée, comme berceuse pour endormir son enfant.

Une heure plus tard, Bellamy ouvrit brusquement la porte. Il venait de passer une bonne dizaine de minute à attendre que Clarke lui ouvre la porte sans jamais que cette dernière se manifeste.

Il était terriblement inquiet jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre Clarke profondément endormie, Skye sur elle. Elles étaient adorables. Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, avant de secouer négativement la tête.

Il devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser attendrir aussi facilement, non ?

En tout cas, il parlerait à Clarke demain. Rattraper son retard sur les dernières nouvelles politique de la coalition était beaucoup moins importante que le sommeil de Clarke et Skye.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke, murmura t'il avant de refermer la porte de sa cabine.

* * *

 _ **Voila !**_

 _ **C'était un chapitre un peu particulier parce que je voulais vraiment essayer de faire "table rase du passé" pour qu'ils puissent repartir sur des nouvelles bases... J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira quand même...**_

 _ **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, encore une fois, bonne ou mauvaise, pour me permettre de m'améliorer pour les chapitres suivants ! Vos précédentes reviews m'ont toutes fortement encouragés, je vous en remercies, vraiment !**_

 ** _Je tiens aussi à dire un grand merci à wonderfullword qui a corrigé les fautes d'orthographes (non, je ne suis miraculeusement pas devenu bonne en orthographe), encore merci à elle !_**

 ** _Bref, je vous laisses, et vous souhaites une bonne reprise,_**

 ** _A bientôt,_**

 ** _Styds._**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bellamy détestait être de garde à la tour de contrôle. Jusque là, il avait eu la chance de n'y être assigné que très rarement. Sauf que, malheureusement pour lui, il avait vu son putain de nom apparaître deux fois sur le planning de cette semaine. Il savait d'avance que là-bas, il allait passer son temps à s'ennuyer, seul dans cette tour à guetter les bois où il ne s'y passais plus rien depuis longtemps.

Il avait donc dû se résigner à souffler une cinquantaine de fois par minute et de piquer le baladeur numérique de Jasper pour se distraire un minimum.

Les premières heures du matin avaient été longues. Très longues. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que par chance, Clarke décide de se pointer à l'improviste, avec un horrible bol de grau à l'avoine auquel tous les habitants avaient droit en guise de petit-déjeuner. Ainsi qu'un cadeau : un livre sur la mythologie grecque que Bellamy n'avait jamais lu, dans le but de se faire pardonner de s'être endormit la veille.

Grâce à Clarke le temps dans cette tour se mit subitement à passer à une vitesse folle. Il aurait pu rester des heures à discuter avec elle, dans cette sorte de bulle invisible qu'ils s'étaient créés, à parler de tout et de rien... Refaire le monde un peu aussi.

Seulement, à peine trente minutes plus tard, le talkie-walkie se mit à grésiller, avant de laisser entendre la voix d'Abby qui réclamait Clarke pour une urgence à l'infirmerie.

C'était peut-être un peu bête, mais d'un seul coup, Bellamy eu l'impression que la bulle se perça violemment, et en un battement de cil, Clarke quitta la tour laissant Skye à Bellamy parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille soit en contact avec le patient qu'elle allait soigner.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de protester ou quoi, qu'il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans cette tour, à devoir en prime s'occuper d'un nourrisson (mais un nourrisson très mignon, qu'il aimait énormément, donc ce n'était pas si terrible).

Skye était sagement dans son couffin, les yeux grands ouverts. Comme si elle attendait patiemment que Bellamy se mette à la distraire à son tour.

Il empoigna donc le bouquin que Clarke venait de lui offrir, et s'installa prêt de Skye pour lui faire la lecture. Elle était peut-être minuscule, pourtant Bellamy était prêt à jurer qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu'il disait. Ses expressions faciales changeaient suivant les moments de la lecture et elle se mettait à couiner dès que Bellamy osait s'arrêter quelques instants pour vérifier que rien d'étrange n'apparaisse sur le radar de la table de contrôle. Il était certain qu'elle allait devenir une enfant très intelligente.

Plus Bellamy tournait les pages du livre, plus sa bouche devenait sèche. Pourtant, il dû continuer sa lecture un bon moment pour réussir à faire flancher Skye qui semblait absorbée par chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de Bellamy. Quand elle ferma finalement les yeux, complètement endormie, Bellamy referma le livre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Au moins, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer cette fois-ci.

Il s'enfonça dans le vieux fauteuil et observa le groupe de chasse rentrer au camp. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de retenir ses paupières lourdes de se fermer. Il appuya ses coudes sur le tableau de bord et reposa sa tête sur la paume de ses mains. Ça devrait être interdit de forcer quelqu'un à fixer des arbres toute la journée. Vraiment... Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes à faire au camp, comme par exemple construire des maisons, pourtant, il se retrouvait encore à faire de la surveillance inutile.

 _Ne ferme pas tes yeux Bellamy._

\- Tu t'endors ?

Bellamy se releva brusquement de son fauteuil dans lequel il était complètement vautré pour faire face à son chancelier.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant de visite lorsqu'il était à la tour de contrôle qu'aujourd'hui.

Il se gratta sa gorge toujours très sèche (il aurait pu prendre quelques cuillères du gruau pour adoucir sa gorge, mais ce truc était réellement infecte) et ajusta sa veste pour paraître plus présentable.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

\- C'est l'heure de mon temps libre. Alors je voulais t'informer qu'Indra va passer voir Octavia dans l'après-midi.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, répondit sincèrement Bellamy. Merci.

Il était heureux de la tournure des événements concernant sa sœur. Le soir d'avant, il avait déjà remarqué des progrès. D'accord, peut-être qu'écouter une conversation entière sans montrer aucune absence et même dire quelques mots ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais comparé à ses autres repas toujours très silencieux et où elle paraissait complètement déconnectée du reste de la tablée, c'était un énorme progrès. En plus de cela, Bellamy l'avait même aperçue se lever ce matin, pour partir participer au projet soit disant secret de Monty et Jasper. Ouais, parce que Bellamy savait parfaitement que les deux amis souhaitaient monter une salle de jeux clandestine.

Il avait bon espoir pour elle, vraiment.

\- Clarke te confie Skye ?

Skye était tellement sage que Marcus ne l'avait même pas remarquée au début.

\- Ouais, Clarke a eu une urgence, alors...

\- Tu sais qu'elle a accepté de la laisser à Abby qu'une seule fois, et uniquement car elle se rendait à Polis ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules. Peut-être que le cas du patient de Clarke était très grave et contagieux, même pour que Skye reste dans la pièce annexe... Et puis en fait, Bellamy s'en moquait bien ! Il aimait Skye et elle ne le dérangeait absolument pas, si il pouvait se rendre utile, il le faisait. Tout simplement.

Le chancelier passa sa tête au dessus de l'enfant endormie. Skye faisait des grimaces dans son sommeil, et Marcus jurait de reconnaître Abby dans les mimiques du bébé.

\- Est-ce que Clarke et toi vous êtes en couple, demanda brutalement Marcus.

Bellamy resta silencieux pendant un moment.

Lui et Clarke donnaient-ils l'impression d'être un couple ?

\- Non, absolument pas.

\- D'accord. Je voulais juste vérifier.

\- Et bien il n'y a rien à vérifier, répondit Bellamy assez froidement.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la direction que prenait cette conversation.

Il avait des sentiments pour Clarke. Ouais, c'était certain. Mais c'était des sentiments non réciproques. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le pauvre type qui passe toute sa vie à traîner dans les jupes de la fille qu'il aime, à rêver secrètement qu'un jour il deviendrait plus qu'un simple ami.

Des femmes, il pouvait en avoir comme il voulait d'habitude... Clarke était différente. Elle était plus que cela.

Mais bref, parler des sentiments, c'est pas son truc de toute façon...

Marcus comprit le malaise dans lequel il venait de se fourrer, et fixa le livre mythologique dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. Heureusement pour lui, Skye se réveilla soudainement et tapa ses pieds contre le matelas pour montrer sa présence.

\- Hey Skye, lança mielleusement le chancelier en s'approchant à nouveau du couffin.

Le bébé se mit à le fixer bizarrement, ses grands yeux bleus détaillant étrangement l'inconnu en face d'elle. Marcus essaya de lui parler un peu, pour la rassurer, mais Skye remuait sa tête un peu surprise face à lui.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne connaît pas encore votre voix, expliqua Bellamy.

Il pencha lui aussi sa tête vers Skye, et dès qu'elle aperçue l'homme, elle se mit à battre ses pieds et même ses mains dans tous les sens, toute heureuse. Bellamy se mit à rire parce que son cœur fondait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

Délicatement, il pris la minuscule fille dans ses bras et elle colla ses joues potelées contre le torse du garde.

Marcus avait l'impression de voir un père et sa fille. Mais il se garda bien de le dire cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas froisser Bellamy qui ne devait pas se rendre encore compte qu'il allait sûrement jouer plus que le rôle d'une simple figure masculine dans la vie de Skye.

* * *

Clarke nettoya ses mains pleines de sang. Elle sortait tout juste d'une intervention chirurgicale spécialement longue. Tout ça pour réussir à sauver un crétin qui avait eu la brillante idée de monter en haut d'un arbre gigantesque et de prendre appui sur une branche fragile. Si il avait fait parti des 100 délinquants, il aurait sûrement été dans le groupe des premiers à mourir stupidement en découvrant la Terre, c'en était certain.

En tout cas, il était à présent stable, c'était le principal.

\- Clarke, tu as fait du beau boulot, annonça Abby en donna un gel désinfectant à sa fille.

\- Je n'ai presque rien fait. Jackson a été plus utile que moi.

Abby mit tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Compte tenu du fait que Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa formation sur l'Arche, Abby trouvait réellement qu'elle se débrouillait bien.

\- Arrête de te sous-estimer. Tu es super.

La plus âgée donna une serviette propre à sa fille et retira sa blouse.

\- L'opération a été longue Clarke, tu devrais partir te reposer un peu maintenant, suggéra Abby.

Clarke appréciait que sa mère s'inquiète autant pour elle. Mais elle était assez grande, elle n'avait pas besoin de partir dormir à chaque fois que sa mère pensait que c'était nécessaire.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, et puis j'ai prévu d'aller promener un peu Skye...

\- Mais tu dors à peine la nuit à cause de Skye... J'irais la promener si tu veux et tu pourras faire une sieste.

Clarke roula des yeux. Une sieste, sérieusement ?

\- Je peux m'occuper seule de ma fille, je n'ai besoin de personne, répondit-elle un peu vexée.

Certes, elle venait actuellement de laisser sa fille à Bellamy, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle devait sauver la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. A présent, elle n'avais plus aucun impératif, donc elle pouvait retourner auprès d'elle.

\- Je le sais parfaitement, mais quand même, tu dois laisser les autres prendre un peu le relais avec Skye, sinon tu ne vas jamais tenir le coup.

L'estomac de Clarke se mit à tourner dans tous les sens. Elle faisait de son mieux pour prendre soin de sa fille. Et c'était pas tous les jours faciles parce qu'elle n'avait même pas pu se préparer à devenir mère. Mais pourtant, elle réussissait à s'occuper de Skye à merveille. Elle ne supportait de laisser sa mère entendre qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle avait réussis à être à la hauteur de s'occuper de 100 délinquants, de protéger son peuple et avait éviter une mort certaine à un paquet de monde. Et si il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle Clarke souhaitait impérativement être à la hauteur c'était pour Skye. Parce qu'elle était sa fille, sa priorité numéro un, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus dans ce monde.

\- Je te remercie de te soucier de moi maman. Mais j'arrive à gérer ma fille seule.

Skye était sa fille rien qu'à elle et personne d'autre. Elle devait s'habituer dès maintenant à s'occuper d'elle seule. Elle en était capable... Et elle voulait le prouver.

Elle reposa la serviette à présent humide et tourna les talons sans se retourner.

Elle ne remarqua pas Abby souffler derrière elle.

* * *

Depuis sa naissance, Skye avait été un bébé très facile à vivre. Elle restait tranquille pratiquement tous le temps et se mettait à pleurer uniquement pour faire comprendre à Clarke qu'elle avait faim, sommeil ou besoin d'être changée. Certes, elle se réveillait beaucoup la nuit, mais c'était normal. Et de toute façon, une fois son ventre plein ou ses fesses propres, elle se taisait toujours rapidement pour laisser sa mère se rendormir. Clarke était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici.

Parce que ce soir là était différent : Skye n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Clarke ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de travers parce que sa fille venait de boire, elle était propre et pas le moins du monde fatiguée. La jeune mère avait essayé de la calmer en la berçant, en jouant avec elle ou encore en la rassurant. Elle avait même pris sa température pour s'assurer qu'elle ne couvait pas un truc. _Rien, nada._ Pourtant, Skye pleurait toujours, et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

Clarke n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle se sentait complètement impuissante devant ce petit bébé au visage rouge et aux poings serrés.

\- S'il te plaît Skye, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, lâcha Clarke en se dandinant, sa fille contre elle.

Ses pleurs étaient insupportables. Avec la façon dont elle se tortillait dans ses bras et les cris si aigus qu'elle poussait, Clarke comprenait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas réussir à décrypter les besoins de son propre enfant.

\- Putain mais tapes-la contre le mur qu'elle ferme sa gueule, cria une voix en tambourinant les cloisons de l'ancienne station orbitale.

\- Fait-la taire, bon sang, ajouta un autre cri. J'aimerais dormir !

\- J'essaye, couina Clarke.

La blonde essaya encore d'apaiser sa fille pendant plusieurs minutes, sans le moindre effet sur Skye, avant qu'elle ne décide de l'enrouler dans une couverture et de quitter sa cabine.

L'air était frais durant la nuit. Et Clarke se demanda si un peu de fraîcheur pourrait calmer sa fille. Et visiblement, deux tours complets autours d'Arkadia lui affirmèrent que non.

Skye pleurait encore et toujours. Elle avait même arquer son dos à plusieurs reprises, surprenant à chaque fois Clarke qui manqua de la faire tomber plusieurs fois à cause du mélange de la surprise, du stress et de la fatigue.

Elle était épuisée, à bout de force, complètement désespérée, et elle avait vraiment très froid. En sortant, elle n'avait pas penser une seconde à se couvrir elle aussi. Et elle était consciente que si elle rentrait à l'intérieur elle allait déranger le sommeil de tout le monde en passant devant chaque cabine avec son bébé hurlant.

\- Hey, Skye... Chut s'il te plaît... Je suis là, ta maman est là... Tu peux arrêter de pleurer.

Elle s'installa par terre, son dos contre une petite cabane à outils, et cala sa fille sur ses genoux pour être face à elle. Elle lui pris ses deux petites mains et essaya de les détendre en les lui caressant doucement.

Elle voulait craquer. Mais les deux petites billes d'œils bleus qui scintillaient avec la lumière de la lune, la forçait à persévérer.

Elle aimait sa mère. Elle aimait ses amis. Elle avait aimé Finn et Lexa.

Elle pensait connaître l'amour, pourtant, sa fille lui avait fait découvrir une nouvelle forme. Une forme d'amour absolument incomparable à toutes les autres. Celle-ci était plus belle encore, et plus forte. C'était même terrifiant à quel point son amour pour Skye était intense.

Elle n'avait jamais lâché pour les autres. Alors elle s'interdisait d'abandonner pour sa fille.

Elle ramassa un bout de chiffon blanc, avec une tâche d'essence qu'elle utilisa pour essayer d'occuper un peu sa fille. Le nourrisson serra le bout de tissus de toutes ses forces, criant toujours à plein poumon.

Clarke se racla la gorge. Elle essayait vraiment de comprendre ce que lui disait son bébé, mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Et puis, les mots que sa mère lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée, sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de Skye, raisonnaient dans sa tête. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle ai raison, oh ça non, Clarke était trop têtue pour cela. Pourtant... Elle se demandait si parfois, la force ce n'était pas d'admettre qu'on pouvait parfois être un peu larguée, et d'accepter d'avoir besoin des autres ?

Doucement, elle se releva, sa fille serrée contre elle et marcha en direction des cabines.

* * *

Bellamy dormait profondément lorsqu'on martela à sa porte. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la tête toujours dans le brouillard, et enfila vite de quoi être présentable, à savoir : un boxer. Parce que oui, Bellamy Blake aimait bien dormir nu.

Son esprit embrumé, il tituba maladroitement dans la pièce, cognant un de ses orteils contre le bureau de sa cabine, se retenu de pousser un cri, pour finalement ouvrir la porte. Ses yeux clignèrent un million de fois lorsqu'il découvrit Clarke devant sa porte, en pleine nuit, complètement désespérée avec Skye qui braillait d'une force monumentale dans ses bras.

Rapidement, le petit brouillard d'endormissement qui s'agglutinait autour de son cerveau se dissipa grâce aux cris de Skye. Il avait oublié à quel point les pleurs d'un bébé pouvait réveiller si brutalement.

Il invita Clarke à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme s'installa sur son lit, berçant maladroitement Skye et fixant Bellamy.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Clarke n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de quitter la petite cabane à outils. Elle avait besoin d'aide, de toute urgence. Cependant, elle avait un minimum de fierté pour ne pas aller voir sa mère après la discutions qu'elles avaient eu plus tôt. Son choix c'était donc, naturellement porté sur Bellamy. Et elle pensait chaque seconde qu'un jour, elle allait devoir se décider à ravaler un peu sa fierté auprès de sa mère.

Bellamy s'assied à coté d'elle et concentra son attention sur Skye. Il l'avait vu pleurer pleins de fois, mais jamais de cette façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, demanda-t-il.

\- Je sais pas... Elle a mangé, elle est propre, elle peux dormir si elle le veux, elle a même pas de fièvre... Je... Je crois que je suis perdue.

Bellamy pouvait clairement lire la détresse dans la voix de Clarke. Il caressa une demi-seconde le dos de la blonde avant de lui faire signe de lui donner Skye.

Clarke passa délicatement sa fille à Bellamy qui colla le bébé contre son torse. Skye pleurait toujours, pendant que Bellamy réfléchissait. Il fronça un instant les sourcils avant d'appuyer sur le ventre tout dur de la fille de Clarke.

\- Elle dois avoir des coliques, dit-il finalement.

\- Des coliques ?

\- Oui, et c'est pas glamour, donc compte pas sur moi pour t'en faire un dessin, plaisanta Bellamy en retournant Skye sur le ventre.

Clarke roula des yeux. Elle savait ce que c'était, et heureuse parce que pour une personne qui bossait chaque jour à l'infirmerie du camp, ça aurait été handicapant si ne connaissait pas les coliques. En tout cas, plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que le diagnostique de Bellamy était complètement évident.

Qu'elle sotte de ne pas y avoir pensée par elle-même...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Clarke. C'est ta fille.. Elle souffre... C'est normal que tu n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement.

Clarke ne dit rien. C'était toujours étonnant pour elle de se rendre compte que Bellamy savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Parfois, ça lui faisait même un peu peur. Mais une autre part d'elle était toujours tellement rassurée de savoir qu'il arrivait à la comprendre parfaitement que sa peur s'atténuait en un instant.

\- Octavia en avais eu quand elle était bébé... J'ai quelques techniques.

Bellamy déposa Skye sur son lit, et la déshabilla presque entièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que sa couche. Skye repliait instinctivement ses jambes contre son ventre pour essayer de diminuer un peu sa douleur.

\- T'en fais pas, petit cœur... Bell va s'occuper de toi, annonça doucement Bellamy au bébé.

Il laissa un instant Skye sous la surveillance de Clarke pour partir se laver les mains avant de se concentrer sur le ventre du nourrisson. Avec la paume de sa main il commença quelques mouvements circulaires, en allant de son nombril vers l'extérieur de son ventre.

Skye pleurait toujours, mais Bellamy ne désespérais pas. Parfois, il jetait quelques regards en direction de Clarke qui semblait ne plus respirer correctement à cause des pleurs de son enfant.

\- C'est normal qu'elle pleure encore, demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Oui, c'est long. Mais il faut jamais perdre patience.

Clarke hocha la tête, buvant chaque conseil que lui donnais Bellamy. Heureusement qu'Aurora Blake avait enfreint les règles de l'Arche en mettant au monde Octavia. Grâce à elle, Bellamy était un véritable expert en bébé.

L'homme alterna les massages du ventre avec un chiffon chaud qui fit office de bouillotte, il appliqua les deux méthodes pendant un grand moment. Après beaucoup de patience, les cris de Skye se firent de moins en moins aigus avant de finalement, se stopper entièrement.

Clarke souffla de soulagement.

Maintenant que la crise était finie, elle essaya de retirer l'horrible bout de tissu que le bébé tenait fermement dans les mains, mais lorsqu'elle se mit à tirer dessus, Skye se mit à couiner en grimaçant et Clarke lâcha automatiquement sa prise.

\- On devrait pas la contrarier, conseilla Bellamy.

\- Ouais bonne idée, dit Clarke en riant légèrement.

Forcément, mini-Clarke avait beaucoup de caractère.

Elle pris sa fille dans ses bras et embrassa le bout de son nez. Skye était enfin paisible, ce qui amenait Clarke a être obligatoirement plus sereine.

\- Merci beaucoup Bell, sincèrement.

Bellamy se mit à sourire.

\- C'est normal Clarke. Je t'avais dit que je serais là pour elle et toi, alors...

Cette fois, c'est elle qui se mit à sourire.

Elle avait tué tellement de gens, et c'était peut-être maladroit de penser à cela maintenant, mais Clarke avait toujours un peu de mal à se dire que malgré les actes qu'elle avait commis, l'univers continuait à mettre des personnes comme Bellamy sur son chemin.

Elle serra un peu plus fort Skye avec son bras gauche, pour réussir à libérer le droit qu'elle utilisa pour enlacer Bellamy. L'homme resta stoïque un instant un peu surpris. Puis finalement, il imita Clarke et passa ses bras autour du buste de la jeune femme (et heureusement, ça aurait été un peu gênant sinon) en prenant soin de ne pas écraser le bébé.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux à tous les deux complètement clos... Mais c'était pas leur faute. Déjà, parce qu'il était vraiment tard, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux très fatigués. Et puis aussi, parce que c'était vraiment agréable, et très réconfortant. Ils arrivaient même à croire un instant que rien ne pourrait leur arriver...

Cependant, Skye n'eut pas l'air de partager cet avis. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier ce câlin sandwich. Elle se mit à secouer les pieds un peu trop fort pour montrer son mal être, tapant successivement Clarke puis Bellamy.

L'homme commença alors à lâcher Clarke tandis qu'elle embrassa sa joue.

Bellamy fut un peu surpris par ce baiser un peu maladroit, localisé non loin de sa bouche.

Il était crevé, donc son cœur avait encore plus de mal que d'habitude à ne pas s'emballer lorsque Clarke lui montrait ce genre de signe d'affection. Mais il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, repris ses esprits et sourit à Clarke pour sauver les apparences.

Apparemment, sa technique devait très bien marché puisque Clarke ne ressentit pas la moindre gêne. Elle se releva du lit, et marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte.

\- Surtout, tu sais que tu ne dois pas hésiter si tu as besoin... Je serais disponible à n'importe quel moment, lui rappela t-il.

Elle l'observa une dernière fois, avec ses petits yeux taquins et son sourire en coin narquois.

C'était dingue à quel point elle pouvait tout gâcher parfois, en passant d'une Clarke faible et en besoin d'affection, à une véritable peste qui lui lance des défis.

\- Donc si je me pointe avec Skye en pleurs chaque nuit, ça te conviendra, demanda t-elle.

Bellamy secoua la tête, faisant fouetter ses boucles brunes sur son front.

\- N'abuse pas trop non plus, princesse.

Ses lèvres s'arquèrent en un sourire une nouvelle fois.

Il cru même discerner un minuscule éclat de rire.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

La porte se referma, et Bellamy se jeta en arrière, sa tête contre son oreiller. Un sourire idiot au visage.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment déjà. Il était probablement dix heure lorsque Clarke entra dans l'infirmerie et déposa le couffin de Skye dans la pièce annexe avant d'enfiler sa blouse. Abby faisait l'inventaire des médicaments sans un mot. C'était plutôt calme à l'infirmerie ces jours-ci.

\- Maman, j'aimerais te parler, annonça Clarke en se raclant la gorge.

Abby sortit la tête de ses flacons un peu surprise. Sa fille ne revenait jamais facilement après une dispute. Lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, elle était resté fâché contre Abby durant trois jours entiers parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail et donc ne l'avais pas accompagné au centre de récupération chercher un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Jake. Pour se faire pardonner, Abby avait dû soudoyer une cuisinière de l'Arche pour avoir une part spéciale de gâteau avec un arôme artificiel pour que Clarke arrête de la bouder.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je me suis un peu emportée, alors que tu ne veux que mon bien.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

\- Tu avais raison, j'ai besoin d'aide. Hier... Skye a été mal une grande partie de la nuit, et à cause de ma putain de fierté je ne suis même pas venue te demander conseil... Alors que tu aurais été la meilleure pour t'occuper d'elle...

Abby pouvait ressentir toute la timidité, et la difficulté qu'avait Clarke à lui confesser tout cela. C'était même étrange de ce dire que certaines personnes avaient pu la craindre, parce qu'Abby n'arrivait juste qu'à discerner une jeune femme brisée qui cherchait simplement à faire de son mieux.

Elle s'avança vers sa fille et lui pris les mains.

\- Hey, c'est rien d'accord ?

Clarke hocha timidement la tête.

\- Tu veux que je l'examine ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. Mais Abby était plus qualifié qu'elle et Clarke voulait accepter un peu de son aide.

Abby partit donc chercher sa petite-fille et l'installa sur la table d'auscultation. Elle examina le bébé dans les moindres recoins pendant que Clarke observer attentivement les gestes de sa mère. Finalement, après un long examen complet, suivit d'un grand discours où Abby déballa tous son savoir sur les coliques à sa fille, elle lui redonna le bébé qui gazouillait tranquillement.

Clarke ébouriffa le duvet des cheveux de son bébé en signe d'affection et s'apprêta à la remettre dans son couffin quand Abby passa sa tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Tu voudrais bien t'asseoir... Moi aussi j'ai une confidence à te faire...

La plus jeune s'installa sur la banquette et la tapota pour inviter sa mère à la rejoindre.

\- Bon et bien... Je voulais savoir ce que tu penserais si Marcus -

\- Ce que je penserais dû fait que Marcus et toi soyez ensemble ?

Abby eu un mouvement de recul, surprise, tandis que Clarke se mit à glousser face à sa réaction.

\- Oh maman, sincèrement, vous n'êtes pas très subtils... Presque tous le monde dois être au courant, mais personne n'ose jamais rien dire parce que vous avez l'air de tellement vouloir garder cette relation secrète...

Abby se sentit soudainement très idiote. Elle voyait Marcus en cachette depuis des mois, et le pire, c'est qu'elle et Marcus étaient distant depuis ce fameux matin avant qu'il parte pour Polis, où Abby avait refusé de rendre leur relation publique...Alors qu'en fait tous le monde était déjà au courant !

\- Et... Est-ce que ça te pose un problème, demanda doucement le médecin.

Si elle avait refusé de sortir avec le chancelier au grand jour, c'était uniquement à cause de sa fille. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas raviver la plaie de Jake auprès de Clarke. C'était un sujet encore trop sensible entre elles. Abby avait sacrifié son mari, le père de son enfant, c'était involontaire, mais cela c'était quand même produit.

Clarke colla sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression d'avoir huit ans à nouveau, lorsqu'elle avait le ventre rempli d'une part de gâteau au goût chimique et sa tête collée à l'exacte même endroit, contre sa mère, qui lui promettait que l'année suivante, elles iraient ensembles chercher le meilleur des cadeaux pour Jake.

\- Le plus important c'est que tu sois heureuse maman.

Un énorme poids se retira de la poitrine d'Abby. Elle embrassa le front de Clarke avant de prendre Skye dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent toutes les trois un long moment, juste leur petit cocon Griffin, qui était enfin prêt à accueillir un nouveau membre, Marcus. Et Abby espéra à cet instant précis, qu'un jour, il s'agrandirait un peu plus, lorsque Clarke réussirait à redonner une chance à l'amour.

* * *

 ** _Voilà ! Donc, dans un premier temps, je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard... J'espère qu'il y a des personnes qui lisent encore cette histoire. Si c'est le cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît.._ _._ _Et aussi que vous êtes heureux des passages Bellarke... Parce que je vais devoir introduire des obstacles dans le prochain chapitre (la vie serait trop facile sinon ^^)._**

 ** _Je tiens aussi à remercier wonderfullword qui a corrigé ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Bref, à la prochaine, surtout laissez-moi vos avis positifs ou négatifs encore une fois, c'est important pour moi !_**

 ** _Styds_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Un an. Cela faisait une année complète que les 100 avaient été envoyés sur Terre... Et ils n'étaient plus que quarante-quatre en vie aujourd'hui.

Après un long débat de la part du conseil, il avait été décidé que ce jour devait être célébré. Non pas pour pleurer les morts, mais au contraire, pour fêter leur nouvelle vie sur Terre. Clarke avait voté pour, parce qu'elle savait qu'Arkadia avait besoin d'un maximum d'événements positifs pour avancer.

Les habitants s'étaient tous mobilisés pour donner des allures de fête à leur lieu de vie. Des banderoles ornaient les allées, et une estrade destinée au grand concert de la soirée, trônait en plein milieu de la place centrale. Raven avait trafiqué tous les vieux hauts parleurs qui servaient initialement sur l'Arche à transmettre les informations matinales dans les couloirs, en de puissants amplificateurs de son pour que tout le monde puisse entendre le concert.

\- Tu sais Clarke, tu devrais vraiment venir, insista Raven en ouvrant l'antre d'un spot lumineux qu'elle comptait accrocher au-dessus de la scène.

Clarke soupira. Raven était loin d'être la première à lui demander de se rendre à cette fête. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il puisse y avoir une différence entre vouloir organiser ce genre d'événement pour redonner du moral à toute la communauté et y participer personnellement. Parce que Clarke ne pouvait pas y assister, elle devait rester avec Skye. Il était tout simplement hors de question que sa fille d'un peu moins de quatre mois, soit trimbalée à une fête durant la nuit avec de la musique qui abîmerait ses pauvres petits tympans.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'ils pensaient tous qu'Abby accepterait volontiers de garder sa petite-fille pour une soirée, et c'était probablement vrai. Mais Clarke ne pouvais pas accepter de priver sa mère de la meilleure soirée de l'année, en lui demander de garder sa fille à elle. Sa mère aussi venait de vivre une année difficile, elle aussi avait largement mériter le droit de s'amuser un peu.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser Skye, Raven, fin de la discussion.

Raven marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sa tête à l'intérieur du spot. Elle tendit soudainement sa main vers son amie.

\- Passe-moi le fil à ta droite, s'il te plaît.

Clarke tourna sa tête vers le bureau de la mécano, sur lequel gisait un nombre incalculable de fil emmêlés les uns dans les autres. Il y'en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

\- Hum… Lequel ?

Elle était presque certaine que Raven devait être en train de rouler des yeux en ce moment-même.

\- Le bleu, évidemment.

Et bien non, ce n'était pas évident pour Clarke. Pas du tout. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait à sa disposition une multitude de fil dans différentes nuances de bleu. Elle n'y connaissait rien en mécanique, mais peut-être que la couleur faisait une différence.

\- Et quel bleu ?

Cette fois, Raven sortit précipitamment sa tête de la grosse boîte noire dans laquelle elle s'était engouffrée et empoigna un des fils. Un bleu foncé. Elle le traficota à l'intérieur du spot lumineux avant de souffler sur une ampoule ronde et poussiéreuse, de l'astiquer un instant et de la visser à l'intérieur du spot.

Elle releva ensuite la tête, un petit sourire victorieux sur son visage.

\- Tu es une assistante terrible.

Clarke haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier, ce n'était pas son domaine.

Raven essuya ses doigts avec un chiffon avant de s'approcher de Skye et d'embrasser son front. Le bébé était allongé sur le ventre. Depuis quelques jours, elle réussissait à se retourner et passer sa journée à s'entraîner à le faire. C'était absolument incroyable et terrifiant à quel point elle changeait en quelques mois de vie. Clarke aurait aimé que Raven réussisse à lui fabriquer un bouton pause qui empêcherait Skye de grandir aussi vite.

\- Vivement que tu grandisses toi, pour devenir une super assistante pour tata Raven. Je t'apprendrait tout ce que tu auras besoin de savoir, dit-elle d'un ton niais en appuyant sur le bout du nez de Skye.

Clarke secoua négativement la tête.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Sache que je suis très douée pour apprendre les bases. Si j'ai réussis à le faire pour Roan alors que crois-moi c'était loin d'être gagné… Il n'y a aucune raison que je n'y parvienne pas pour Skye !

Roan était venu il y a environ un mois à Arkadia pour demander de l'aide. Un peuple ennemi au sien attaquais ses terres et voulait un coup de main. C'était probablement une sorte de test permettant de s'assurer de leur loyauté envers la nation des glaces, maintenant qu'ils faisaient tous partis de la même coalition.

Clarke avait donc pris la décision d'accepter de leur donner de quoi sécuriser le village, en guise de fidélité. Bien sûr, Roan s'attendait sûrement à ce que le peuple du ciel lui fournisse de quoi attaquer. Mais il n'était pas envisageable de laisser des armes modernes (leur seul avantage) au royaume des glaces. Ils n'étaient pas à l'abri qu'un matin, Roan décide de retourner sa veste et se batte pour une quelconque raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque.

En tout cas, Roan venait à présent régulièrement, à l'aube, en compagnie de quelques gardes. Il prenait du matériel de sécurité et il demandait des explications détaillées pour chaque système à Raven qui s'efforçait au mieux de faire comprendre la technologie à un homme qui avait grandi éclairé à la bougie.

Cela avait pris un certain temps, pas toujours plaisant pour Raven qui avait souvent eu l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux, mais elle avait finalement réussis à apprendre les bases de l'électricité à Roan qui s'était révélé être un élève intéressé.

\- Roan et toi, vous vous entendez plutôt bien, remarqua Clarke en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Raven planta son regard droit dans celui de Clarke.

\- Non Clarke, je t'arrête de suite. Roan n'est pas si terrible que cela quand tu le connais : c'est vrai… Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Roan était gentil. Rien de plus. Après Finn, puis Wick… Elle n'était pas prête à ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer la moindre relation amoureuse.

\- J'ai besoin d'une pause avec les hommes, avoua-t-elle.

Clarke lui sourit en signe de compréhension. Depuis Lexa, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de revivre une histoire d'amour. Elle voulait se concentrer sur Skye. Sa relation avec sa fille était sa priorité. Trouver l'amour viendrait plus tard, quand elle serait enfin prête.

\- Bon, je dois rejoindre Harper au réfectoire, tu veux venir, demanda Clarke.

\- Non merci, je dois encore réparer un éclairage pour le concert… Apparemment, la lumière actuelle ne met pas assez en valeur le teint de Macallan.

Elle roula des yeux avant d'empoigner son tournevis. Clarke pouffa légèrement de rire avant d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Et Clarke, ajouta Raven. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour la fête… Ça te ferait réellement du bien de venir, dit-elle avant que Clarke ne referme la porte derrière elle.

Bellamy venait de passer une journée tout à fait ordinaire. Hormis le fait que des banderoles de couleur criarde venaient lui agresser la rétine de tous les côtés et qu'il avait dû à contre cœur, vider tous le stock d'alcool de la réserve pour le mettre en libre-service sur des tables, il avait passé une journée banale.

Donc, pour changer un peu de la monotonie du quotidien, il avait prévu d'aller boire un verre, ou peut-être deux, pour se mettre en condition pour la fête qui allait avoir lieu. Miller et lui s'étaient installés sur une table dans le réfectoire, et Harper qui attendait Clarke les avaient rejoint.

Bellamy avait vidé son verre. Puis un deuxième.

Il avait divagué avec ses deux amis comme à son habitude jusqu'à ce qu'une personne attire son attention. Au début, il avait cru que c'était une hallucination dûe à l'alcool… Mais il n'avait presque pas bu, il était parfaitement sain d'esprit. Alors son cerveau se mit à chercher encore et encore des raisons plausibles mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne comprenait pas…

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible que Murphy et sa petite-amie (Emori, il lui semblait) puissent se trouver dans le réfectoire d'Arkadia en train de manger de la tarte aux pommes.

Il les fixa donc une bonne minute, pour s'assurer pleinement que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

\- Les gars, qu'est-ce que Murphy fout ici, s'exclama soudainement Harper.

Miller, qui était de dos, se retourna en direction de Murphy et les autres amis restèrent quelques instants à l'observer les yeux fronçés d'incompréhensions.

Murphy était comme à son habitude : balafré au niveau du visage, ses cheveux mi-longs gras et emmêlés, portant des vêtements sales et troués.

Ils faisaient tâches à côtés des autres habitants qui ne semblaient pas les remarquer. Ça faisait un moment maintenant que tout le monde à Arkadia portait des vêtements propres et se lavaient tous les jours.

\- On devrait aller le voir, proposa Miller.

Sans la moindre hésitation, ils se levèrent tous les trois et rejoignirent Murphy. Ils tirèrent des chaises pour se greffer à sa table en lui offrant des sourires confus.

\- Oh non, souffla-t-il.

Il dévisagea les trois intrus de haut en bas. C'était étrange pour lui aussi de voir des visages propres avec quelques petites cicatrices à la place des blessures  
ensanglantés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, demanda-t-il finalement au trois intrus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Murphy, s'étonna Bellamy.

\- Tu ne vivais pas dans les bois, ajouta Harper.

C'était peut-être un peu direct, mais complètement justifié. Après ALIE, Murphy avait refusé de revenir vivre au camp avec eux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait donné un coup de main à ses anciens partenaires qu'il avait prévu de retourner vivre au camp, main dans la main en chantant des chansons sur les arcs-en-ciel.

Murphy mis une main sur la cuisse d'Emori qui ne semblait pas non plus apprécier la présence des intrus pendant son tête à tête avec Murphy.

\- Ma copine et moi, on mange.

\- Tu peux parler en même temps, dit Miller agacé.

Murphy posa sa fourchette à coté de son assiette. Sa tarte aux pommes devrait attendre quelques minutes.

\- Bon. Em' et moi ont a trouvé une maisonnette plus au nord… On étais tranquilles jusqu'à ce que les proprios rentrent… Apparemment ils étaient partis seulement quelques temps. De toute façon ce coin était pourrit, on n'y faisait pas des affaires très fructueuses…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y avait rien à voler, précisa Harper.

Murphy roula des yeux, complètement blasé par la présence d'Harper.

\- Chacun ses activités McIntyre !

Harper baissa la tête mal à l'aise. Murphy avait pris l'habitude de la rabaisser depuis bien des années avant qu'ils atterrissement sur Terre.

\- Bref, finalement, on s'est dit : pourquoi trimer toute la journée pour trouver de quoi vivre alors qu'il suffit de venir ici pour qu'on nous donne une piaule et de la bouffe ?

Bellamy grinça légèrement des dents. Il savait que ce jour viendrait : celui où certains profiteurs et fainéants, comme Murphy, se mettraient à laisser les autres travailler pour eux et bénéficieraient de tous le confort sans bouger le petit doigt.

Pour le moment, tous les habitants se consacraient à retrouver une bonne qualité de vie et construire des maisons individuelles. Mais quand tous le monde aurait son petit chez sois, et que les productions de nourriture seraient fructueuses, il se demandait bien comment il allait réussir à motiver tous le monde à continuer à participer à la vie de communauté, sans uniquement abuser des privilèges qu'elle offrait.

\- Si il y a de quoi vivre ici, c'est parce que tous le monde met la main à la pâte pour que ça fonctionne, expliqua Miller.

Le débat aurait pu être lancé, et à la vu de la tête de Miller et Harper, Bellamy était certain qu'ils étaient aussi prêt que lui à expliquer le sens du travail collectif à Murphy. Sauf que Clarke débarqua de nulle part, évitant une dispute certaine.

\- Murphy, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Clarke avait l'air aussi surprise que ses amis de trouver Murphy ici. Elle tira une chaise prêt de Bellamy et colla son nez contre la barboteuse de sa fille qui dégageait en permanence une douce odeur de savon. Elle avait visiblement elle aussi perdu l'habitude de sentir le mélange si spécial de la terre, du sang et de la sueur.

\- La grande Clarke est avec son mioche. Les rumeurs sont donc vraies.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Les rares fois où elle sortait loin du camp, généralement pour assister aux réunions à Polis, elle prenait toujours soin de ne jamais dire un mot sur Skye. Elle n'avait pas envie que les autres clans sachent qu'elle avait une fille... Une faiblesse de plus, et sa plus grande.

Au fond, elle savait que ce secret ne durerait pas longtemps... Entre les vas et viens incessants à Arkadia... Des natifs qui venaient se faire soigner à l'infirmerie et sa fille qui allait bien finir par grandir un jour, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher éternellement.

Clarke sortit de ses pensées quand elle remarqua que Skye avait enrouler ses petites mains autour du poignet de Bellamy et cherchait désesperément à se rapprocher de l'homme pour sucer son pouce. Elle caressa la tête du bébé, un sourire amusé sur son visage.

\- Je vais en cuisine faire son biberon, je crois qu'elle a faim.

\- Merci, Bell.

Clarke embrassa le front de son bébé vorace qu'elle berça pour faire patienter. Elle pouvait clairement sentir que Miller et Harper avaient envie de rire face à la facilité qu'avait Bellamy de s'occuper de Skye, et elle s'en moquait bien. Bellamy adorait Skye, et Skye l'adorait tout autant, les autres pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Clarke releva sa tête vers Murphy qui affichait une mine clairement dégoutée quand ses yeux entraient en contact avec le bébé.

\- Tu grimaces en voyant mon bébé, Murphy, demanda-t- elle un peu agacée.

\- Oh, absolument pas.

Bien sûr, il mentait.

* * *

Clarke regarda son reflet dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup pouvoir s'observer dans un miroir durant l'année. La vie sur Terre l'avait beaucoup durcie, ses traits étaient plus marqués et son corps abîmé.

Abby caressa l'épaule de sa fille. Elle essayait de dompter sa chevelure depuis un moment déjà.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr…

C'était juste qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de sa vie. Là. En s'observant dans le miroir. Ce reflet qu'elle voyait, c'était le sien. Celui d'une fille qui avait tué bien trop de gens, celui d'une fille qui avait perdu trop d'être cher, celui d'une fille qui avait eu un enfant trop tôt… Celui d'une fille qui avait trop de responsabilités posées sur ses épaules.

Abby glissa lentement ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa fille songeuse. Peut-être qu'elle se doutait de ce que pouvait bien réaliser sa fille en cet instant ? Grâce à son instinct, ou simplement au fait qu'elle connaissait chaque regard de son enfant.

Elle capta l'attention de Clarke dans le reflet, et lui fendit un petit sourire franc. Parfois, quand Abby était réellement heureuse, ses fossettes se creusaient légèrement plus que d'habitude. Clarke avait pu constater que dernièrement, sa mère était souvent heureuse.

Abby posa la brosse métallique sur le rebord de l'évier et attrapa une petite boîte en bois qui était sur l'étagère de l'étroite pièce.

\- Tu devrais mettre du parfum.

Le parfum était presque inexistant sur l'Arche. Son père en possédait un qu'il avait hérité de son grand-père, et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'utilisait qu'à des occasions exceptionnelles pour ne pas gaspiller la moindre goutte. Clarke se souvenait que plus jeune, elle adorait traîner prêt du flacon de verre, si unique et différent de toutes les formes qu'elle connaissait sur l'Arche, pour s'entraîner à le redessiner avec les fusains que Wells lui offrait. À chaque fois qu'Abby l'a trouvé avec le flacon dans les mains, elle lui arraché toujours très vite en lui répétant à quel point c'était fragile et précieux.

Clarke ignorait qu'ils avaient réussis à faire du parfum sur Terre. C'était probablement un prototype.

Abby sortit un tube à essai avec un vaporisateur pour embout.

\- Attention, je vais en mettre dans ton cou.

Clarke se mis à frissonner. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant que l'odeur ne se répandent autour d'elle, comme une sorte d'aura.

\- C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai presque terminé avec tes cheveux. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir partir, l'informa Abby.

D'un seul coup, sa petite bulle parfumé éclata, lui rappelant qu'elle venait de céder. Elle allait finalement y aller, à cette stupide fête. Uniquement parce que sa mère lui avait gentiment rappelé qu'elle n'avait même pas vingt ans et qu'elle se comportait comme une véritable grand-mère depuis la naissance de Skye.

Elle allait donc y aller. Par fierté, principalement. Et aussi un peu parce que la musique n'avait pas l'air trop mal de sa cabine, et qu'elle était curieuse d'écouter ce qu'elle pouvait donner de plus prêt.

Le plus étrange dans cette situation, c'est que Marcus et Abby se faisaient une réelle joie de pouvoir s'occuper de Skye durant la soirée. Marcus était même en train de s'assumer avec le bébé en cet instant même. Depuis que lui et Abby étaient officiellement ensemble, il prenait son rôle de grand-père de substitution très à cœur.

\- Tu es prête, s'exclama finalement Abby.

Marcus entra dans la pièce, Skye maladroitement calée dans ses bras. Clarke chatouilla les pieds du bébé qui gesticula adorablement.

\- Bon, lâcha Clarke.

\- Vas-y, Clarke... Vas t'amuser, la rassura Abby.

Elle avait le droit après tout. Elle le méritait.

* * *

L'air commençait à se rafraîchir, heureusement que l'alcool qui coulait dans les veines de Bellamy le réchauffais un peu. La piste de danse se vidait petit à petit, les gens rentraient dans leurs cabines les jambes en compote mais un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jamais sur l'Arche ils n'avaient pu faire des fêtes dans ce genre. Les enceintes suspendues commençaient à diffuser des musiques plus lentes, en adéquation avec le rythme des derniers fêtards qui commençaient à se fatiguer.

Bellamy rejoins Raven et Clarke qui étaient entrain de blaguer, assissent sur un tonneau en bois. Clarke était magnifique ce soir. D'après Bellamy elle l'était toujours mais ce soir c'était différent. Son sourire était différent, ses paroles étaient différentes. Elle lâchait enfin prise.

\- Je devrais probablement rentrer maintenant... Mais j'ai encore envie de danser, juste une dernière, expliqua Clarke à ses deux amis.

Elle se releva brusquement, ses jambes tenant  
difficilement une tenue statique à cause de l'alcool. Elle  
tendit timidement sa main vers Bellamy, les yeux  
brillants.

\- Tu veux danser avec moi ? Juste une, promis, ajouta-t-elle pour le convaincre.

Bellamy ne dansait pas. Jamais... Mais être à moitié ivre le rendait plus faible face au charme de la blonde, il était presque certain qu'il devait sourire idiotement.

Elle pris la main de Bellamy, et zigzagua entre les danseurs restants pour se trouver une place. Quand elle estima que l'endroit était assez bien pour elle, ou peu importe les paramètres qui lui faisait dire qu'ici, c'était l'endroit parfait pour danser avec Bellamy Blake, l'homme qui n'aimait pas vraiment bouger son corps au rythme de la musique, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça doucement.

La musique n'était pas assez lente pour y danser un slow mais Bellamy se laissa aller par l'envie de Clarke.

La mélodie de cette chanson était douce et reposante, dans un sens, elle représentait exactement leur relation. Et c'était amusant de réaliser qu'il y a un an, jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer une seconde se retrouver à danser un slow avec Clarke, cette méprisante princesse avec ses privilèges et sa tendance à vouloir tout commander. Pourtant maintenant, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie si elle n'était pas à ses cotés. Et au fond, il savait que c'était pareil pour elle.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme se mettre à trembler légèrement contre lui. Il passa sa main sur ses bras nus. Ils était congelés.

\- Tu as froid ?

Les nuits étaient plus fraîches maintenant que l'été touchais à sa fin. Clarke avait passé son temps à danser comme une folle... Maintenant qu'elle ne bougeait presque plus et que son taux d'alcoolémie chutait, il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle commence à frissonner.

\- Un peu, avoua t-elle.

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se colla entièrement contre lui, sa tête épousant parfaitement son torse. Il enroula alors ses bras autour d'elle et la serra plus fort contre lui pour la garder au chaud du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils continuèrent à bouger lentement en rythme, leurs esprits complètement vides.

Ils étaient bien. Et tout était parfait.

Clarke remonta doucement sa tête, pour embrasser le bas de la mâchoire de Bellamy, à la limite de son cou. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle dégageait une odeur spéciale... Fruité et fraîche à la fois ?

\- Tu sens tellement bon, lâcha t-il sans même y réfléchir.

Elle releva le bout de son menton, pour que ses yeux entres en contacte avec Bellamy. Leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop proches. Clarke paraissait si petite et enivrante à la fois. Bellamy se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai mis du parfum, avoua t-elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu moment. Il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en cet instant-même. Lui, avait juste envie de l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il se contenta de fixer ses magnifiques yeux bleus et n'ajouta pas un mot. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de ruiner ce qu'ils avaient... Cette amitié... Cette façon de se compléter. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Simplement pas de la façon dont son cœur à lui aurait aimé.

\- Je crois que la chanson est terminé, dit-il enfin.

Elle sourit timidement avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête contre la poitrine Bellamy. Il caressa son dos un moment pendant qu'elle était paisiblement contre lui.

\- Je voulais te remercier, dit-elle.

\- Pour la danse ?

\- Non, pour être toujours à mes cotés.

Il lui sourit avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. On est une équipe non ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se dégager de ses bras.

\- Je sais. Mais quand même.

\- C'est vrai que quand j'y pense... Tu devrais peut-être embrasser mes pieds, parce que je suis sacrément courageux pour réussir à supporter une personne comme toi, ajouta-t'il en riant, dans le but d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Clarke tapa le bras de Bellamy avec la paume de sa main, puis elle s'écarta légèrement de l'homme pour le fixer. C'était comme si elle analysait le moindre détail de son visage. Pendant un court moment, il se laissa aller à penser que c'était elle qui allait l'embrasser. Dans sa façon de le regarder, sa façon dont ses yeux brillaient et dont elle mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

Mais elle ne fit rien. Parce que bien sûr, elle ne l'aimait pas _comme ça_.

Alors elle colla une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la joue de Bellamy. Son haleine empestait l'alcool, et il était certain qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir bu autant dans quelques heures.

\- Tu vas avoir une énorme gueule de bois demain, Griffin.

Elle lui caressa un instant son avant bras qu'elle venait de frapper un instant plus tôt puis lui sourit.

\- Je suis résistante, Blake. On verra bien demain, lui répondit-elle sur le ton du défi.

Avant même que Bellamy n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'éloigna de la piste de danse et des éclairages. Bientôt, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer qu'une ombre lointaine qui s'enfonçait dans la nuit. Puis plus rien. Comme un mirage. Pourtant, l'odeur du parfum de Clarke avait imprégné son t-shirt.

Il partit rejoindre Raven, qui buvait comme un trou pour oublier qu'elle ne pouvait pas danser comme les autres. Au moins, elle était drôle et faisait des blagues amusantes sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Il pris un verre. Un grand. Qu'il bu d'un coup sec.

\- J'ai cru que vous alliez vous rouler une pelle, toi et Griffin, dit Raven en faisant tourner son verre.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Rav.

Ils restèrent un moment tous les deux, avant que Monty et Jasper les rejoignent et qu'ils refassent ensemble un peu le monde. La piste de danse devenait de plus en plus vide, et l'effet de la boisson commençait à quitter le corps de Bellamy.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Clarke... C'est comme si elle hantait son esprit. Il n'aurait jamais du accepter de danser avec elle. Jamais.

Pour réussir à penser à autre chose, il allait avoir besoin d'une distraction, de taille...

Et puis, il y eu cette fille... La peau pâle et les cheveux de jais. Elle dansait avec deux amis à elle, et il aurait pu dire qu'elle s'amuser sans se prendre la tête pourtant il pouvait jurer qu'elle le regardait. Elle le fixait même, avec beaucoup de confiance et une pointe d'arrogance.

C'est là que Bellamy compris que le moyen d'oublier Clarke pourrait bien se trouver devant ses yeux.

* * *

C'était comme un rêve qui venait de prendre fin. Durant une soirée, elle s'était amusée comme jamais auparavant et elle n'avait pas une seule seconde pensait à tous les responsabilités qu'elle s'était attribuée en posant un pied sur Terre. Elle avait dansé et ri... Tout était parfait.

Elle boutonna le dernier bouton du gilet de Skye. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête, à cause de l'alcool... Mais c'était très soutenable, et elle n'avait même pas vomi. Elle claqua deux baisers, sur chacune des joues de sa fille avant de partir au réfectoire. Elle n'allait pas mentir elle n'avait qu'une hâte : prouver à Bellamy qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et qu'il avait eu tord parce qu'elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

Elle pris sa fille avec elle, et marcha dans les couloirs jusqu'au réfectoire. A son réveil elle avait pour habitude de rejoindre ses amis à la même table pour le petit-déjeuner. Cependant, quand elle arriva devant la table, elle fut surprise de découvrir sa place habituelle occupée par une fille d'environ vingt ans. Son visage lui était familier, elle avait certainement du la croiser une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son nom.

Elle était assisse à sa place à coté de Bellamy... D'ailleurs justement... Elle était beaucoup trop proche de Bellamy. Leurs chaises étaient collés et il avait une main posé sur le haut de la cuisse de cette inconnue.

Clarke s'installa alors silencieusement prêt de Bryan et Miller.

\- L'un de vous veux bien prendre Skye, demanda t-elle aux deux garçons.

D'habitude, c'était Bellamy qui prenait Skye dans ses bras pendant que Clarke partait lui faire son premier biberon de la journée. C'était devenue leur petite routine. Principalement parce que Bellamy adorait Skye, et qu'il était presque le seul à réussir à la canaliser quand elle avait faim.

Bryan tendu maladroitement ses bras pour prendre le bébé, et c'est à cet instant que Bellamy daigna de relever la tête du beau visage de sa conquête pour porter de l'attention à Clarke et sa fille.

\- Clarke, tu veux que je prenne Skye ?

\- Non c'est bon, je vais essayer, répondit instinctivement Bryan qui grimaçait au bébé pour l'amuser.

Clarke tapota l'épaule de Bryan pour l'encourager avant de s'éloigner en cuisine. Avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Bellamy qui dévoré cette fille du regard.

Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble. Avant de se mettre avec Gina, quand ils ne vivaient encore qu'entre délinquants, Bellamy avait pour habitude de ramener aux petits-déjeuners, sa ou ses conquêtes de la soirée. Il les regardait toujours avec ce même regard si particulier. Clarke pensait que cette époque était révolue... Mais apparemment, elle avait du se tromper.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cuisine, et dévissa le biberon. Elle avait cette étrange sensation au fond de son estomac, et ça l'agaçait au plus au point. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir Bellamy porter autant d'attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et Skye. Mais elle allait s'y habituer, et ce sentiment allait disparaître, c'était forcément la seule explication...

C'était impossible qu'elle soit jalouse de toute façon, pas vrai ?

* * *

 _ **Bon... Je pense que je vous dois des excuses pour cette attente vraiment, vraiment, vraiment (mais alors vraiment) très longue !**_

 ** _Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas publié et j'espère que les courageux apprécierons toujours cette histoire. J'attends encore vos avis pour savoir ce que vous avez aimés ou pas, pour me guider dans les prochains chapitres. Normalement, j'espère poster les prochains chapitres plus régulièrement (en tout cas le prochain, c'est presque certain qu'il arrivera très rapidement)._**

 ** _Bien sûr, je tiens aussi à remercier encore une fois wonderfullworld pour la correction du chapitre, vraiment merci !_**

 ** _A bientôt, styds_**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Bellamy dormait sa cabine plongée dans le noir. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur premier anniversaire sur Terre et il avait occupé ses précédentes journées à porter des cagettes pleines de provision pour l'hiver. D'après les natifs, l'hiver qui arrivait allait être plus rude que le précédent, alors ils essayaient tous de se préparer au mieux.

Ses muscles étaient tendus, et il avait mal au dos. Il se retourna plusieurs fois à la recherche d'une position plus confortable, toujours endormi.

Trois petits coups secs se mirent à raisonner à travers la porte et Bellamy ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était le signal. Il remua quelques instants dans ses draps froids avant de passer ses mains sur son visage en soupirant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux entrer, Clarke, murmura t-il finalement.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, les pleurs de Skye se mirent à raisonner à travers toute la pièce. Bellamy mit son coussin sur sa tête pour tenter de camoufler le bruit. En vain.

\- Tu es prêt pour un tour, demanda doucement Clarke.

La voix de Clarke était tremblante. Elle devait visiblement être exténuée elle aussi.

Bellamy retira son oreiller et cligna des yeux. Clarke caressait le dos de sa fille et essayait de l'apaiser en murmurant des petits "chut" inutiles. Depuis quelques semaines, Skye faisait ses dents, et elle passait la plupart de ses nuits à pleurer de douleur.

\- Hum hum, murmura finalement Bellamy. Vas faire chauffer la jeep.

Il tendit en suite ses bras en direction de Clarke et elle lui remit le bébé avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était devenu leur nouvelle habitude depuis que Skye souffrait de ses poussées dentaires. Ils avaient découvert, par hasard, que les trajets en jeep avait un effet soporifique sur le bébé. Depuis, lorsque Clarke ne réussissait pas à la calmer, elle allait trouver Bellamy et ils partaient tous les trois faire une promenade en voiture.

Bellamy brossa doucement ses doigts contre les joues rouges écarlates de la toute petite fille qui pleurait à chaudes larme. Il détestait la voir souffrir mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'enfant colla sa tête contre son torse, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort et Bellamy resta quelques instants à la câliner.

\- Bon petite princesse, c'est reparti pour un tour, demanda t-il en se relevant le bébé soigneusement calé contre lui.

* * *

Bellamy et Clarke ne parlaient jamais tant que Skye ne dormait pas. Généralement, il fallait une bonne demi-heure et deux carottes dures à mâchouiller pour que Skye cesse de pleurer et ferme enfin les yeux.

Une fois le bébé endormi, il pouvait enfin parler librement. De toute façon, ils avaient bien besoin d'une occupation car il était tout simplement hors de question qu'ils arrêtent la balade avant une autre demi-heure supplémentaire. Un grand nombre de fois ils avaient eu le malheur de retourner à Arkadia dès les yeux de Skye clos et elle se mettait systématiquement à hurler dès le moteur coupé. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix.

Il faisait un peu frais à l'intérieur de la jeep. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, pour s'assurer que Skye était toujours bien emmitouflée dans son épaisse couverture.

\- Elle est adorable quand elle dort, commença Bellamy en observant Skye dans le rétroviseur.

Souvent Clarke s'en voulait de faire subir les problèmes dentaires de Skye à Bellamy. Il était très actif au village et il méritait d'avoir des bonnes nuits réparatrices. Pour ne pas l'incommoder, Clarke avait essayé d'apprendre à conduire, mais après plusieurs entraînements infructueux elle avait un peu lâché l'affaire, pour le moment du moins.

De toute façon, même si hypothétiquement, elle avait su conduire cet engin de malheur, Bellamy ne l'aurait pas laissée partir seule. Il trouvait trop dangereux que quiconque s'aventure seul à l'extérieur des barrières la nuit tombée. Mais spécialement Clarke et Skye. Ils étaient en paix avec les natifs mais cela n'empêchait pas que certains d'entre eux pouvaient toujours se montrer hostiles à leurs égards. Alors il avait fait promettre à Clarke de ne jamais sortir seule la nuit, et elle avait accepter.

Cette promesse à son ami rendait donc la culpabilité de Clarke à rogner les nuits de Bellamy un peu moins grande, mais toujours présente. Peut-être parce qu'elle appréciée secrètement leurs balades nocturnes. C'était leur moment rien qu'à eux. Clarke pouvait sentir l'odeur de Bellamy prêt d'elle, l'écouter lui raconter sa journée, et sentir la respiration calme et régulière de Skye à l'arrière de la voiture.

Parfois, il faisait des blagues et elle riait de bon cœur. D'autres fois ils pouvaient parler de la nature froide et sauvage qui avait l'air encore plus mystérieuse la nuit venue... Et des fois ils étaient plus sérieux et ils parlaient du futur qui les attendaient...

Les discussions étaient variées, mais elles avaient une constante : la sincérité. C'était uniquement des échanges entre eux deux, rien qu'eux deux.

La jeep roula à travers la forêt éclairant vaguement les feuilles mortes rouges-orangées qui recouvraient les sentiers. Le moteur grondait, et Clarke avait un peu froid.

\- Demain tu vas toujours à Polis, demanda soudainement Bellamy, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

Clarke sortit de ses pensées et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Hum, oui... Tu sais, c'est une réunion classique...

\- Ta mère va garder Skye ?

\- Non, elle a beaucoup de boulot à l'infirmerie. C'est Raven qui va s'en occuper, expliqua calmement Clarke.

\- Si tu as besoin, je crois qu'Isla n'a rien à faire demain...

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement à l'entente de ce prénom mais elle essaya de rester le plus neutre possible.

Isla et Bellamy couchaient régulièrement ensemble depuis deux mois, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Ils revendiquaient tous les deux que c'était juste du sexe mais Isla s'invitait régulièrement dans leur groupe d'amis et commençait petit à petit à faire sa place. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'être appréciée par tout le monde...

Exceptée Clarke.

Pour sa défense, elle avait essayé, vraiment. Mais après deux mois de tentatives à se forcer à aller vers elle et l'écouter parler, Clarke s'était rendu compte qu'elles n'étaient simplement pas faite pour être amies. Parfois, certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, c'était juste physique, et ça devait être le cas avec Isla.

\- Pourquoi tu fais toujours _cette tête_ quand je prononce son prénom ?

\- Quoi ?! Quelle tête ? Je fais pas de tête, s'offusqua Clarke.

\- Si si... Tu fait _cette tête_ , insista Bellamy.

\- Oh et bien vas-y alors montre-moi !

Clarke croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et Bellamy tourna légèrement sa tête de la route pour faire face à Clarke. Il commença alors à grimacer tout en relevant ses pommettes comme pour masquer sa grimace. Le résultat était assez affligeant.

\- Un peu comme ça tu vois... C'est un mélange du sourire faux cul et de personne constipée.

Clarke roula des yeux.

\- N'importe quoi. En plus comment tu peux voir ma tête tout en conduisant ?

\- Je le sais, Clarke, c'est tout. Et puis franchement c'est pas vraiment difficile à remarquer que tu l'apprécies pas forcément.

\- C'est faux, Bellamy...

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison réelle de ne pas le faire.

C'était simplement le fait qu'avec les autres, elle avait vécu des moments difficiles qui les avaient forcés à resserrer les liens. Ils avaient tous une place spéciale dans son cœur, même Murphy...

Isla était une pièce rapportée, rencontrée plus tard, et qui n'avait généralement pas la même façon de voir les choses que Clarke.

\- Clarke, c'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée d'aimer tout le monde, la rassura Bellamy.

Bellamy aimait bien la charrier parfois, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Seulement, là, il remarquait que Clarke commençait à être mal à l'aise. Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère il décida de se confier.

\- Tu sais... Je suis au courant qu'elle n'est pas la personne la plus intéressante du monde... Mais elle est drôle, et elle ne se prend pas la tête. Avec elle, c'est  
simple et ça fait du bien.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas le moindre sentiment.

\- C'est vrai, admit Bellamy. Mais c'est le but.

Bellamy ne cherchait pas une relation amoureuse. Seulement une distraction, sans sentiment. Il avait été claire avec Isla à ce sujet, et elle était complètement d'accord avec lui.

C'était mieux ainsi. Cette relation lui permettait d'oublier quelques heures Clarke Griffin, et il espérait qu'avec le temps, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle finirait par disparaître.

-J't'ai déjà raconté à quelle vitesse je me suis barré de sa piaule après l'acte la dernière fois ?

Clarke secoua négativement la tête.

\- Tu es horrible.

\- Je sais merci, répondit Bellamy fier de lui.

Clarke pouffa une demi-seconde avant de taper l'épaule de Bellamy avec sa main gauche.

\- Hé Clarke, lâcha Bellamy faussement offusqué. Tu te souviens que je suis entrain de conduire quand même ?

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire, et Bellamy lui rendit volontiers. Aucuns d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, et ils eurent le même réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil à Skye qui dormait toujours sagement à l'arrière.

* * *

Clarke sortit de l'immense tour les oreilles bourdonnantes. La réunion avaient été beaucoup plus longue que prévu pour des sujets pas vraiment nécessaires. Rafel, l'ambassadeur du Trishanakru et l'ambassadrice du Delfikru avaient passé une bonne heure à se quereller un petit bout de terre sur lequel pousserait apparemment mieux des plantes médicinales sans qu'une seule seconde Cora décide d'intervenir pour trancher. Elle s'en remettait à ses conseillers, qui étaient un peu consternés devant son manque d'implication dans toutes les affaires de la coalition. Finalement, après les nombreux arguments complètement absurdes elle avait choisi par dépit de couper le terrain en deux parts égales avant d'enchaîner sur l'organisation d'une fête native qui allait se dérouler à Polis.

Depuis un moment, Clarke ne voyait plus l'intérêt de participer à ses réunions. La présence de Kane était largement suffisante, malheureusement elle savait qu'elle avait encore cette image auprès des natifs... Pas seulement eux d'ailleurs. Il lui arrivait souvent que son propre peuple lui demande à elle de valider les plans des futurs maisons ou savoir si ils pouvaient partir dans une zone inhabituelle pour cueillir des pousses. A vrai dire, depuis la naissance de Skye, Clarke s'était sentit plus impliquée dans ses tâches à l'infirmerie que dans celles de la gestion d'Arkadia. Elle avait été très bonne question survie, mais maintenant que les seules préoccupations politiques étaient les récoltes et les constructions, elle préférait s'en remettre à des personnes plus qualifiées.

La réunion d'aujourd'hui n'avait fait que confirmer l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà : elle allait se retirer progressivement des commandes. Pour le moment, elle continuerait à faire partie des membres du conseil, juste pour garder un peu la main sur les événements au cas ou... Jusqu'à ce que le temps tasse les choses et que l'harmonie avec les natifs devienne durable.

Après cela, elle comptait quitter définitivement le conseil pour se consacrer à soigner son peuple et construire sa vie avec sa fille. Après tout, elle pensait le mériter.

En attendant, elle était toujours dans l'enceinte de Polis entrain de marcher entre Cora et Indra. Kane s'était éloigné avec le père et le fils Miller pour échanger du soja et du maïs contre de la viande. Clarke commençait à connaître les grands axes de Polis comme sa poche. Elle avait envie de s'éloigner des chemins principaux pour découvrir les petites ruelles.

Cora s'arrêta devant un stand et commença à donner une poignée de graine à des poulets en cage, tout en échangeant quelques mots avec la propriétaire des volailles. Clarke s'écarta d'elle et pu remarquer Indra lever les yeux au ciel. La jeune commandante glissait ses doigts à l'intérieur de la cage et les petits animaux à plume s'apprêtaient à lui picorer les doigts.

\- Elle s'améliore avec le peuple, nota Clarke.

Indra haussa les épaules. Elle avait toujours était exigeante. Clarke devait avoué que Cora était très loin d'être parfaite, mais elle faisait des progrès. Les deux femmes commencèrent à s'éloigner de Cora pour emprunter un chemin moins fréquenté.

\- Je pense qu'avec le temps, elle apprendra... Bien sûr, elle ne pourra jamais égaler Lexa, ou un quelconque commandant entrainé depuis sa jeune enfance... Mais elle a juste quinze ans, elle peux s'améliorer, expliqua positivement Clarke.

\- Elle est trop lente.

Clarke n'ajouta rien. Elle voulait être optimiste. Elle marcha un moment sur le sol boueux de Polis avant d'arriver à la jeep garée à l'extérieur de la capitale. Indra l'avait accompagnée sans un mot. Sûrement dans l'optique d'obtenir des nouvelles d'Octavia. La sœur de Bellamy allait régulièrement à Polis pour rendre visite à son mentor, mais elle avait eu beaucoup à faire dernièrement et n'avait pas pu venir aujourd'hui.

\- Comment va Octavia, demanda finalement la plus âgée lorsque Clarke arriva devant la voiture.

Clarke sourit.

\- Bien-

Elle aurait pu continuer à parler d'Octavia parce qu'elle était fière de constater qu'elle commençait doucement à faire le deuil de Lincoln. Seulement à cet instant, une forme vola rapidement dans les airs avant de se planter dans la chaire de son bras. En une fraction de seconde Indra retira sauvagement la flèche plantée dans la peau de Clarke avant de sortir son épée. Trois hommes à la forte carrure et armés jusqu'aux dents se tenaient devant les deux femmes.

Clarke n'était pas armée. Elle n'était pas censé rencontrer le moindre danger aujourd'hui.

Indra jeta un coup d'œil à la blonde et lui tendit un petit couteau qu'elle cacha dans sa manche pendant que les trois hommes se chargeaient sur elles. Indra fonça sur les deux plus gros tandis que le troisième avança dangereusement sa lance sur Clarke. Elle n'était pas bonne en combat. Si elle avait réussi à s'en tirer par le passé c'était uniquement grâce à son intelligence et un peu de chance. Elle espérait qu'elle y arriverait une fois de plus.

L'agresseur fonça sur elle de tout son poids. Clarke tomba à terre comme une masse. L'homme était debout, imposant, et il s'arrêta un instant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. C'est à cet instant précis que Clarke conclu qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer. Sinon, il lui aurait simplement suffit de planter sa lance dans la poitrine de Clarke pour terminer ce combat. La jeune femme empoigna alors une grosse pierre dans sa main, qu'elle lança brusquement au visage de son attaquant. Le guerrier surpris eu un mouvement de recul qui permis à Clarke rouler sur le coté avant de se relever.

Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme était bien meilleur combattant qu'elle et rapidement il rattrapa sa proie pour la coller contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Chil au Wanheda, ordonna t-il de sa grosse voix.

 _(Reste calme Wanheda)_

Dans l'ombre, un quatrième assaillant, celui qui avait tiré une flèche dans le bras de Clarke en premier lieu, descendit d'un arbre et fonça sur Indra qui avait déjà réussi à tuer l'un de ses opposants.

Clarke commença se débattre tandis que son attaquant la maintenait fermement contre le tronc. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans les épaules de Clarke qui se mordit les lèvres. Elle ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'elle mais elle n'allait pas le laisser si facilement gagner pour le découvrir. Elle fit alors lentement glisser le petit couteau qu'elle avait caché précieusement dans sa manche et réussit à le planter dans la poitrine de son agresseur.

\- Hod op, rugit-il.

 _(Stop)_

Clarke n'écouta pas ses protestations et tenta de le planter encore et encore. Elle y parvenu deux fois, une fois vers le haut de sa poitrine et une fois prêt de sa rate. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas planté en profondeur, mais la douleur des entailles empêchaient son assaillant d'utiliser toute sa puissance pour la retenir.

\- Ai don chil au !

 _(J'ai dit reste calme)_

\- Jamais, murmura Clarke.

Clarke essaya de le planter une nouvelle fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, son agresseur réussi à la maintenir avec un de ses bras et lui pris son couteau avec sa main libre. Clarke retenu sa respiration. L'homme lui faisait mal, et elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de reprendre l'avantage. Elle décida alors de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais ses coups n'avaient pas l'air d'atteindre vraiment l'homme qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il portait un masque, empêchant ainsi Clarke de voir ses tatouages et donc de savoir de quel clan il provenait. Elle arrivait cependant à voir ses yeux, ils étaient d'un gris vif, et elle n'y voyait aucune douleur quand elle tapait ses pieds contre ses genoux.

Clarke continua cependant à se débattre, et l'homme à renforcer son emprise sur elle. Quand il comprit qu'elle n'allait à aucun moment se laisser faire, il choisit alors d'utiliser le couteau qu'il lui avait piqué pour l'enfoncer dans sa blessure à l'épaule.

Clarke cria de douleur et pour la faire taire, l'homme commença à la cogner contre le tronc. Clarke n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis longtemps. Elle avait même cru que ce genre de douleur était derrière elle... Elle espérait juste que peu importe ce qui allait se passer en suite, Skye serait en sécurité. La force des coups commençait à lui faire tourner de l'œil, et quand elle commença à se sentir partir, son agresseur s'arrêta brusquement.

Clarke baissa la tête pour en comprendre la cause : une lame d'épée transperçait à présent le corps de l'attaquant qui tomba brutalement au sol.

Indra se tenait devant Clarke. Le corps des trois hommes qui s'étaient attaqués à elle gisaient dans une mare de leur propre sang. Indra avait quelques petites blessures, mais elles avaient l'air superficielles. Elle s'avança vers Clarke, et la tira doucement pour lui permettre de s'appuyer contre la jeep.

\- Merci...

Clarke repris son souffle sans rien ajouter tandis qu'Indra retira les masques des cadavres. Ils avaient des cicatrices aux visages, similaires à celles de la nation des glaces, cependant, lorsqu'Indra coupa la manche d'un d'eux et elle pu remarquer que les tatouages étaient fait à l'ancre rouge.

\- C'est une trahison. Je dois en informer Heda, lâcha Indra.

Clarke attrapa difficilement le bras d'Indra pour la retenir.

\- Attends ! Qui sont-ils ?

\- Azenkru.

Clarke connaissait les noms des clans de la coalition, elle connaissait leurs territoires, leurs chefs, et leurs façons de se distinguer. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un clan nommé Azenkru. Jamais.

\- Indra s'il plaît, attends... J'ai besoin d'explication. Pourquoi ne font-ils pas partit de la coalition ?

\- Parce qu'ils sont trop loin, et insignifiants. Ils ont toujours été le problème de la nation des glaces, pas le notre... Je vais y aller maintenant. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule. Je vais appeler Kane, et vous allez rentrer, ordonna t-elle.

Elle avait l'air contrariée. Mais probablement pas autant que Clarke. Cette histoire n'était pas claire. Elle ne connaissait pas ce peuple, ni même leurs intentions mais elle était certaine que débuter une guerre n'était pas la bonne solution. Ces quatre attaquants étaient venus pour elle, et uniquement elle. Sinon ils se seraient introduit dans Polis et auraient sûrement tués des marchants, des passants et des enfants à l'aveugle.

Cette histoire n'était pas logique. Il y avait trop de part d'ombres. Clarke ne pouvait pas laisser Indra prévenir ses soldats et démarrer une guerre pour une vulgaire altercation. Elle ne supporterait que de nouveaux innocents meurt par sa faute.

\- Indra ce n'est pas la peine. Ne fait rien pour le moment... J'irais régler le problème avec Roan.

\- La décision ne t'appartient pas Clarke.

\- Indra, le ton de Clarke était plus menaçant. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment ! C'est moi qu'ils voulaient... Ne créons pas des différents pour ça. S'il te plaît...

Indra semblait agacée. Elle hocha simplement la tête, visiblement tout de même vexée. Elle n'admettrait pas qu'elle faisait confiance au jugement de Clarke. Elle savait qu'elle était une bonne leadeuse, elle était sage et réfléchit. Lexa en était persuadée, et Indra avait foi en Lexa... Alors elle donnait sa chance à cette enfant venu du ciel.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais alors.

Sur le chemin de retour la jeep était remplie de cagettes pleines de viande. L'odeur était infecte. Derrière, un camion remplis lui aussi de viande suivait prudemment la jeep. Clarke regarda par la fenêtre, pensive. Son épaule lui faisait terriblement mal et elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle espérait juste que le sang qui avait transpercé son t-shirt, ne transpercerait pas sa veste sinon elle serait fichue. Elle posa une main sur son épaule endolorie. Elle qui pensait que la paix était proche...

* * *

Clarke était certaine que Skye savait qu'elle allait mal.

En rentrant à Arkadia, elle s'était faufilée à l'infirmerie, et avait piqué un peu de désinfectant et des bandages pour soigner sa plaie. Elle avait en suite récupérer sa fille et ne s'était pas rendue au réfectoire pour manger avec les autres, prétextant un mal de tête.

Elle s'était allongée sur son lit, Skye contre elle. Le matelas était dur mais la pièce familière avait un coté rassurant. Depuis la naissance de Skye, cette cabine était devenue son petit sanctuaire à elle et sa fille, et quand elle était à l'intérieur, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Skye était enfouie contre sa mère, chaque centimètre de son corps épousait celui de Clarke. La peau douce de sa fille, et son odeur innocente avait un effet apaisant. Dehors il avait commencé à pleuvoir et les gouttes d'eau s'abattaient violemment contre le hublot de la cabine. Offrant une sorte de berceuse mécanique et un peu brute à la pièce bien trop calme.

D'habitude Skye empêchait toujours la pièce de rester silencieuse. Elle se tortillait, mordait ses pieds, bavait sur le tapis ou sur ses jouets en bois. Et puis elle essayait de babiller continuellement pour montrer sa présence, et quand elle ne babillait pas elle chouinait ou pleurait avec ses petits cris stridents. Mais ce soir, rien. Elle était trop calme. Elle collait sa tête contre la poitrine de Clarke comme pour lui montrer son soutient.

Clarke était persuadée qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose c'était passé dans la journée.

La mère et la fille restèrent un long moment enlaçées l'une contre l'autre. Clarke caressait doucement les cheveux de sa fille. Au bout d'un certain temps, le bras de Clarke commença à s'engourdir, et elle se releva. Elle donna à Skye un jouet en bois en forme de cheval que David Miller avait taillé spécialement pour elle et la reposa dans son berceau.

En changeant de vêtement, elle avait laissé tremper son t-shirt tâché par son sang dans l'évier. Elle attrapa son vieux savon blanc et commença à frotter la grosse tâche rouge sur le tissue bleu. Au bout d'un long moment, et quand son bras commença à ressentir des fourmillements, la tâche disparue enfin et Clarke laissa traîner son t-shirt dans le lavabo. Elle était épuisée.

En retournant auprès de Skye, elle pu remarquer que sa fille ne dormait pas. Elle fixait sa mère, son petit cheval en bois dans la bouche. Ses yeux bleu étaient profonds et semblaient différents à d'habitude.

\- Oh Skye... Tu sais c'est presque rien, expliqua Clarke en jetant un coup d'œil à son bandage à l'épaule

\- Ba -ba...

Clarke sourit avant de soulever le bébé de plus de cinq mois et de la glisser à nouveau dans son lit.

Skye se redressa pour essayer de s'asseoir. Elle savait s'asseoir parfaitement seule maintenant, et c'était parfois troublant car Clarke savait que le temps était compté : bientôt elle allait faire du quatre patte pour enfin se relever sur ses jambes et marcher. Elle grandissait beaucoup trop vite.

Skye cramponna ses mains sur le bras de Clarke pour ne pas tomber la tête lourdement en avant. Elle se balança maladroitement quelques instants, peu sûre de ses mouvements malhabiles. Finalement, elle avança prudemment son visage vers la bretelle du débardeur de sa mère qui révélait son bandage, et commença à lui faire un bisou sur l'épaule. Bien sûr, le geste était incertain et la petite fille avait plutôt l'air de vouloir manger le bandage blanc avant d'y laisser une épaisse couche de bave, mais l'intention était là.

\- Merci mon cœur, dit affectivement Clarke.

Skye reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère et Clarke joua quelques instants avec ses petits doigts potelés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagnent toutes les deux...

* * *

Clarke se réveilla une heure plus tard le front en sueur. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Après la naissance de Skye, ses cauchemars avaient cessés d'être aussi présent jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement il y a trois mois. Clarke avait mit ça sur le compte de sa nouvelle vie stable et de la paix qui régnait entre les peuples.

Les événements d'aujourd'hui venaient de raviver les démons qui hantaient ses nuits et il lui était maintenant impossible de dormir correctement. Qu'allaient t-ils faire si de nouveaux conflits arrivaient ? Seraient-ils capables de les stopper ? De continuer à vivre normalement après cela ?

Comment allait-elle réussir à protéger Skye ?

Clarke baissa ses yeux sur sa main qui était enlaçée dans celle de sa fille. Skye dormait toujours paisiblement.

L'estomac de Clarke se mit à lui tourner, et pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. Elle n'était pas prête à devoir se battre continuellement pour survivre. Elle n'était pas prête à vivre à nouveau dans la peur... Elle n'était pas prête à devoir élever Skye dans cet environnement.

L'avenir était incertain et elle avait peur. Elle avait besoin de se libérer, et de partager ses inquiétudes. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne avec qui elle pouvait le faire...

Doucement, elle se releva. Heureusement pour elle, lorsque Skye était dans sa face de sommeil profond, Clarke pouvait la manipuler sans la réveiller. Elle attrapa la couverture en laine qui était dans le berceau et l'enroula autour de sa fille pour éviter qu'elle prenne froid avant de quitter sa cabine.

Les couloirs étaient pratiquement plongés dans le noir, mais Clarke connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la cabine de Bellamy par cœur. En arrivant, elle toqua trois coups secs à la porte, comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire pour partir en promenade nocturne. Clarke attendit deux secondes, puis finalement ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'habitude, et Bellamy lui permettait.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet. Le faible éclairage du couloir fut la seule source de lumière qui permit à Clarke de distinguer quelque chose à l'intérieur de la pièce. Bellamy dormait. Clarke arrivait à discerner une masse dans le lit au fond de la pièce. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, elle voulait le réveiller doucement pour ne pas que sa voix perturbe le sommeil de Skye.

Bellamy changea lentement de position, et le sang de Clarke se glaça.

Isla était avec lui. Contre lui. Ils dormaient sereinement, elle avait sa tête posée sur son torse nu, et il avait un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils semblaient bien.

Clarke recula brusquement... Elle manqua de s'entraver dans les chaussures d'Isla qui traînaient par terre mais réussis à se rattraper sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, referma la porte et retourna à sa cabine.

Bellamy avait rassuré Clarke un million de fois sur le fait qu'elle pouvait rentrer sans crainte dans sa cabine parce que premièrement il couchait avec Isla dans la cabine de cette dernière, et que deuxièmement, si exceptionnellement cela se passait dans sa chambre à lui, elle ne resterait jamais pour dormir avec lui car il refusait de dormir avec ses conquêtes purement sexuelles.

Pourtant là, elle était avec lui. Et ils dormaient.

Clarke devait se calmer. Il y avait forcément une explication logique à cette situation : ils s'étaient tout simplement endormi.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait tellement alors que ce n'était clairement pas la peine d'en faire un drame. Ce n'était pas comme si la relation entre Isla et Bellamy était nouvelle, elle était au courant depuis longtemps... Bellamy lui en parlait ouvertement, parfois, Isla et lui faisaient des blagues salaces durant les dîners et Clarke les avaient même surpris une ou deux fois entrain de se peloter sous la table... Généralement, elle préférait tourner la tête, et penser à autre chose. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle était au courant, vraiment.

Peut-être que le fait de les voir réellement nus enlacés dans ce lit rendaient les choses plus réelles ? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle souhaitait simplement que Bellamy trouve mieux qu'Isla ?

Elle n'avait pas la réponse à ses questions.

Elle n'était certaine que d'une seule chose : elle ressentait un poids affreux envahir sa poitrine et ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle aurait eu besoin de Bellamy plus que jamais, mais il n'était pas disponible.

* * *

Miss Lucy adorait vivre sur Terre. Elle aurait pu faire une longue liste de toutes les choses qu'elle trouvait incroyable ici. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout  
c'était le levé du soleil. Elle aimait sentir la brise du matin taper contre son visage, et s'installer sur un petit monticule de terre à observer le ciel brumeux devenir rose-orangé grâce à l'apparition lumineuse du soleil.

Généralement, Reese l'accompagnait et s'amuser à s'allonger à plat ventre contre des mottes de terre pour observer les petites fourmis sortir de leur cachette ou d'autres petits insectes qui se reposaient sur des brins d'herbes. Elle n'avait plus qu'un œil valide, et encore, il était un peu défectueux. Elle devait donc constamment s'approcher prêt pour bien analyser les choses. Et les insectes étaient à peut prêt les seuls qui ne la jugeaient pas quand elle les regardaient de trop près.

\- Reese ! C'est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner !

Le soleil venait de se lever maintenant et Miss Lucy avait l'habitude d'emmener Reese au réfectoire à cette heure-ci. Elle se releva et frotta ses mains. Reese n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

\- Reese viens s'il te plaît...

Depuis un moment, Reese ne se contentait plus de rester prêt de Miss Lucy lorsqu'elle sortait des barrières électriques d'Arkadia. Sa curiosité s'intensifiait avec le temps et elle n'hésitait plus à s'aventurer dans l'antre des bois.

\- Roh, tu n'es pas drôle, j'espère que tu le sais, cria Miss Lucy.

Miss Lucy marcha dans les herbes hautes lorsqu'un cri retentit. C'était Reese. Miller qui mangeait une pomme appuyait contre le poteau du portail empoigna son arme et suivit Miss Lucy dans les bois, là où ils venaient d'entendre le cri.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la petite fille. Elle était de dos, et ses épaules s'agitaient anormalement. Elle pleurait.

\- Reese...

L'enfant se retourna brusquement, et couru se réfugier contre sa gardienne. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux en larmes et Miss Lucy passa une main réconfortante sur son visage.

\- Restez ici, ordonna Miller en s'avançant avec son arme.

Miller marcha d'un pas certain pour se placer à l'endroit même où une Reese terrifiée se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Il déglutit lorsqu'il découvrit une femme à terre dans un piteux état. Son visage était recouvert de coupures sanglantes et d'ecchymoses, et ses vêtements déchiquetés laissés entrevoir des morceaux de son corps tailladé. Malgré tout, ses yeux étaient encore légèrement ouvert et elle remuait les lèvres comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, promit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Miller approcha son oreille de la femme.

\- Ils... Ils arrivent... Pour... Pour Wanheda, annonça t-elle difficilement d'une voix à peine audible.

Et elle ferma les yeux, inconsciente.

* * *

 **Et oui c'est encore moi ! C'était rapide cette fois !**

 **Bon alors par où commencer ? Déjà je sais que ce chapitre est un peu différent des autres. J'ai longtemps hésité à ajouter un peu d'action à cette histoire, je voulais le faire mais je n'osais simplement pas... Voilà maintenant c'est fait, donc j'aimerais plus que jamais avoir vos réactions dessus. Si c'est bien ou pas?**

 **Avez-vous des théories ?**

 **En suite, oui je sais que Azenkru c'est un peu pourrit comme nom. Mais je n'avais pas d'idée, je voulais qu'il comporte le mot "froid" en langage natif et apparemment c'est azen (surement pour cela qu'Azgeda s'appelle Azgeda mais bref). D'ailleurs en voulant ajouter des mots natifs j'ai découvert un site super donc je vous le laisse au cas où quelqu'un voudrait connaître tel ou tel mot dans le langage de la série : trigedasleng . info (mais tout collé bien sûr)**

 **Aussi, encore un grand merci à wonderfullworld qui a corrigé le chapitre !**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Styds**


End file.
